Need You Now
by KatzyK
Summary: The Robbins-Torres clan in the future, life, problems, babies? All here. They've had 3 kids, a marriage and a lot of problems! See how they cope! Calzona of course. Chapters get better later on! PROMISE! CHP 13 NOW UP! Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Need You Now

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but everything.. :D**

**A/N: Pronunciations... Sofia - Sow-fee-a. Roman - Row-man. Javier - Have-ee-air. Momma - Mom-ma. Mami- Mam-ee(Mam is said quickly.)**

**Need You Now.**

"Arizona!" Callie yelled running through the house, searching for the Spanish essay her daughter had decided to loose the night before it was due. "What?" The perky blonde smiled jumping down the last step.  
>"Have you seen a small little crumpled piece of paper with a lot of words you wouldn't understand written on it?" Callie asked, looking around while talking.<br>"Calliope, just breathe." Arizona ushered her to the couch. "Was it the one Sofia was working on last night?" Callie nodded. "Is it in her bedroom?"  
>Callie turned her head, realising that Sofia's room was the only place she hadn't checked. "Idiot." Arizona giggled and then went up to Roman's room. "Roman Torres Robbins-Sloan! Get your butt down here for your Mami's cooking!" Arizona yelled at her biological 9 year old son.<br>"Sorry, Mom!" He grinned, dimples in full show at his mom to try and avoid punishment. He got up, his face in complete view and went into the bathroom, just minutes later, he emerged, fully dressed, dimples still showing.  
>"Don't even try it! I invented that and I'm not your Mami so it's not gonna work!" Arizona swooped up her son and carried him downstairs, he may nearly be 10, but he's still as big of kid as she is.<p>

Sofia was eating pancakes while Callie put her Spanish essay in her school bag and went to move Roman's school book away from the large mound of different foods for breakfast that her biological 5 year old son was eating happily. Arizona understood why, Javier was bound to cover them in all sorts of irreplaceable stains. She pushed Roman onto a chair and went to check on the 2 year old sitting in the high chair drinking milk. Richard wasn't theirs, she belonged to the Hunts. Cristina and Owen had been on call all night. Yes. Owen had convinced her to reproduce.

"Hello Richie!" Arizona smiled, picking up the very ginger-very asian child, it was kind of cute actually. "How do you even have red hair?" Arizona muttered aloud, earning a laugh from her family.  
>Roman got up and grabbed his books, stuffing them into a black Adidas bag.<br>"Roman Torr-" Roman cut Arizona off.  
>"Mom, no need to middle name me, I just want to be organised.." Roman lied.<br>"Fine, I'm gonna go drop baby Richie off at the Hunt-Yang household, bye tiny humans! Say bye-bye, Richie! Can you say bye-bye for Auntie Arizona? No? Can you say it for Auntie Callie? No? Can you say anything?" Arizona asked in a baby voice.  
>"Mom, please." Sofia groaned, putting her plate in the sink. Arizona laughed and put the baby down, packing up his things.<p>

Callie went and picked up Richard, giving him a kiss on the nose she handed him back to Arizona, smiling. The only thing that was going through her head was why they hadn't had another baby. I mean, they both love their 3 kids and Javier was almost 3. They had wanted lots of babies, well, Callie had. Arizona would have been happy with just Sofia, but then that turned into just Sofia and Roman, which turned into Sofia, Roman and Javier, as long as he'd be house broken quickly, though that didn't happen, so Callie was convinced that she would be allowed to have one more little baby, and that this time she wouldn't have to dump her wife and get pregnant with Mark, instead doing what Arizona did when having Roman, test tube babies are always more adorable.

"Do you think we'll ever have another baby?" Callie asked looking at the way Arizona was treating Richard, earning a loud 'OOO' from her kids, even Javier tried to join in.  
>"What?" Arizona said, suddenly not in the mood for baby talk.<br>"Well?" Callie asked, putting her coffee cup down.  
>"Well, what? I thought 3 tiny humans were enough for you!" Arizona said, very serious.<br>"Uh, Mom - Mommy.." Sofia started, using a childish way of saying Mom to try and get her attention. "..we have to go to school, I need to print off my book report." Sofia smiled gently.  
>"I need to write my book report." Roman announced.<br>"Yeah, sure, I will take you and I'll take Richard, then Javier to daycare..." Arizona remembered her schedule.  
>"Arizona, we need to talk about this." Callie stated.<br>"Oh no, she used her real name, c'mon, let's go." Sofia ushered. "We'll wait in the car." She grabbed the keys and left.  
>"We will tonight, or sometime but right now the kids we already have need their parents." Arizona said, grabbing the two infant carriers and her keys.<br>"You forgot Javier!" Callie said sipping her coffee.  
>"And you want more?" Arizona snapped, grabbing Javier, putting him in his seat and storming out.<br>Callie just shook her head and went upstairs to shower.

Arizona was about to pull into the school her two children attended, it was Sofia's last year and Roman's first.  
>"Mom? Do you think we'll get another brother?" Roman asked.<br>"Or sister." Sofia added quietly.  
>"I-uh- I don't know, I'll have to ask Calli-Mami about that." Arizona stuttered, stopping the car.<br>"Kay, bye Mom!" Roman rushed, kissing his Mom then going straight to his friends.  
>"Book report!" Arizona yelled from the car.<br>Roman nodded then headed towards the library.  
>"He's got 10 minutes to finish a book report on the first Harry Potter book and he doesn't even know what it's called." Sofia sighed, her little brother was the complete opposite in so many ways. He had blond hair, blue eyes and dimples, just like his mom. She had black hair, brown eyes and a winning smile, just like her mami. He failed at doing homework. She succeded in being the teachers pet, class nerd and Junior High's valadictorian.<br>"Mom, if you do have any more children, have a girl." Sofia demanded with a smile and climbed out.  
>"Where are going?" Arizona asked, seeing her head straight to the library without even acknolodging her friends.<br>"Printed book report, due Monday 12th!" Sofia yelled.  
>"It's Wednesday 7th!" Arizona replied, Sofia just turned around and gave her a 'duh?' look. "Nerd." She muttered and drove off.<p>

Arizona arrived promptley at work and went to take Richard to Cristina.  
>"No, daycare. Now." Cristina said, handing her son back to Arizona.<br>"Why? I thought you just got off?" Arizona asked.  
>"Teddy's letting me in on a killer surgery! I'll pick him up in an hour!" Cristina said and left.<br>"What the hell?" Arizona said in responce.

She got to the daycare center and dropped the boys off, moving straight to her 2 surgery's, giving Karev a few more patients and checking on her own. Arizona sat in her office and did charts, Callie walked in.  
>"Honey?" Callie smiled walking in.<br>"Not now, Calliope." Arizona snapped, looking at her charts, trying to ignore her.  
>"Arizona, we need to discuss this!"<br>"What? We need to discuss what? We have nothing left to discuss!"  
>"What do you mean? We have so much to discuss!"<br>"No, we don't, because as usual in this relationship, what Callie wants, Callie gets, no matter what I feel."  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "I didn't want Mark to be Roman's dad, because he wants to be a dad, I didn't want Javier to have Mark as a dad either, but you wanted Mark to be involved so he was. I wanted to carry Roman, but you thought he'd feel left out being that you didn't carry him when he was mine! I didn't want Javier, full stop, but you did so you had him, with Mark. I love my kids but I don't get a say in anything!" Arizona shouted.<br>"Ever since the shooting, when you told me I never thought of what you wanted I have thought of what you wanted, I get that you wanted a family but when Javier was born, I was so close to losing my job because of Lucy's mistake, it couldn't have waited until it was out of court. No. It couldn't, you wanna know why? Because you wanted it! Well you know what, Callie? I'm putting my foot down, today I get what I want!" Arizona finished, tears in her eyes as Callie's pager went off.  
>Callie closed her eyes and turned around, letting one tear roll down her face, she left.<br>Arizona put her head on the desk and sighed. "What did you just do?"

Arizona got home and put Javier in the playroom of their 2 story, 6 bedroom house with a playroom and massive garden area.  
>"Calliope?" She said, entering her room and seeing her wife getting stuff to cover the guest room. "Do we have someone staying with us?" "Nope, but I'm not sharing a room with you because I'm mad at you so.."<br>"Callie, I'm so sorry I gave an opinion." Arizona said sarcastically.  
>"Just, drop it." The familiar sound of the Wizards Of Waverly Place theme tune was playing faintly, signalling that Roman and Sofia were home.<br>"Mami?" Roman yelled.  
>"Just a second, sweetie!" Callie called back. "Drop it. Now." Callie said, walking into the hall and down the huge staircase.<p>

The kids were getting dinner and Arizona had made her way downstairs after finishing her charts.  
>"Well, it's not my fault that I think she's hot." She heard Roman defend himself after his female family had fought.<br>"Who's hot?" Arizona asked, getting a plate from the kitchen quickly and sitting next to Sofia. Roman was at the head of the table, Callie next to him on his right and Sofia on his left, Javier was sitting in a high chair inbetween Roman and Callie.  
>"Selena Gomez!" Sofia laughed. "It's the only reason he watches Wizards, it's the only reason he watches Disney Channel and E4, for the chicks!" "Haha!" They all laughed.<p>

When they were done the kids went up to their playroom to watch Finding Nemo, Arizona and Callie sat across the table from each other.  
>"Can we stop fighting?" Arizona asked, sweetly.<br>"I don't know, I guess, but, I'm always gonna want another baby, Arizona." "Then we'll have one."  
>"No, because then I get my way yet again!"<br>"No, because I want it, too, and I get to carry it, okay." Arizona smiled.  
>"Perfect, because I didn't really fix the guest room, our bed needed changing, but you seemed to think it was for the guest room so I thought, why not?" Callie laughed.<br>Arizon grabbed her wife's hand and smiled, putting it back down she got up quickly and walked hastly to the stairs, running up them she yelled "Wait up! I wanna watch it! Has the shark been yet? I hate that part! Skip to when they find Nemo!" Arizona yelled.  
>Callie laughed. "My family is the best." She went upstairs.<p>

**So, wanna see more of the Torres-Robbins clan? Maybe even some flash backs? The next baby? Review!**

**Kat :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Move Along

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**Need You Now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

_Thank you my lovely reviewers! You inspired me to write this! And you've given my some great inspiration for this chapter, so, if you see yout suggestion pop up, don't fret! You haven't gone crazy or anything!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Move Along ((All American Rejects)). (Listen to it while reading!)<strong>

It had been 5 days since their fight and about them deciding to have another baby. Arizona thought everything was going swimmingly. She was gonna get pregnant and have a little Arizona that she could dress up in mini scrubs and baby heelies with beautiful blond curls highlighting sweet baby dimples. Callie on the other hand thought things were terrible, she was still so mad at Arizona, and mad at the fact she let her get away with it so easily.  
>"Babe, Sof says she needs her History paper and it's missing!" Arizona yelled from the bedroom to Callie in the kitchen. That was something that was awesome about Callie. She would hear that Sofia had lost a paper she spent all night on and scour the house for it, and she usually found it before anyone else did.<p>

"Kay." Callie sighed, not really listening.  
>"Mami, where's my History paper? I spent all night on it!" Sofia freaked out, she always completed all homework, but lost it, unlike Roman who never did any work but when he had something, it didn't go missing.<br>"Have you checked the laundry?" Callie breathed, looking at her daughter.  
>Sofia scrunched up her eyebrows, this wasn't normal, even for mad Mami. "Aren't you gonna check it?" Sofia prodded.<br>Callie scowled at Sofia suddenly. "What? You can't get it yourself? I'm not your freaking maid, Sofia!" Callie yelled.  
>Sofia just held her hands up in mini surrender and ran to the laundry room.<p>

Arizona came downstairs. "Who was yelling?"  
>"Me. What? I can't yell?" Callie growled.<br>"Calm down, honey. So, when are we going to see an OBGYN?" Arizona smiled, she was really giddy about getting pregnant and having mini-Arizona in her stomach.  
>"I don't know. Maybe when I don't have work today, Sofia doesn't have crooked teeth and need braces, Roman doesn't break anything for a while and Javier gets to school. I mean, God. He's not even out of dipers yet and you want another one?"<br>"Where is this coming from?"  
>"Uh, parents, this might be a 'wait 'till the kids are off to school' conversation, I mean, I can walk Roman, I don't think he has to get there early and do homework today." Sofia grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Arizona and Callie both just nodded so Sofia went upstairs. They were easily heard from the kitchen, yelling up and down stairs to each other.<p>

"Roman! We're leaving, c'mon!" "I haven't even had breakfast yet!" "I will give you $8 to get your butt down here right now!"  
>"10?"<br>"Fine!" "Bye Moms!" "Later!"  
>They left.<p>

"So, anyway, what is your problem?" Arizona asked, more mellow.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Lier. Tell me, what's up with you?"  
>"You."<br>"What?"  
>"You heard me. You're putting me through hell."<br>"Wha-?" She got cut off.  
>"You. Okay, Arizona. You. You said so many hurtfull things and I can't just roll over like that. Not anymore. I understand, I do get what I want, a lot since the shooting, but you always get away with making me feel like crap. And I just.. I can't take it anymore." Callie teared up.<br>"What?" Arizona teared up also. "I'm sorry, can we just put it behind us and move on?"  
>"No!" Callie stood up. "We can't, because you think we can.. I'm mad at you. Let me be mad, you just will never let me be mad for a second. I mean, please, I-I left you in an airport, because we were done, then you came back and just thought we'd pick it up. You kissed me in an elevator after we'd both made it clear we were done."<br>"That was years ago!"  
>"Doesn't matter. Nothing matters.. maybe we should just.. cool it."<br>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
>"I mean, one of us can stay with a friend for a couple of weeks, we go on a break."<br>"What? You mean like Ross and Rachel? Hell no!" Arizona screeched.  
>"Oh my god! Why does everything have to be about Friends! For crying out loud!"<br>"Fine. I'll stay with Alex. He won't mind." Arizona said, simply walking upstairs and packing a bag, crying her eyes out.

"Arizona." Callie greeted coming up behind her. Arizona was hoping it'd be her saying that this was stupid. "Let me know your work schedule so I can make sure you have enough time to see the kids, does Alex have enough room for them?"  
>"No. So I guess that means you're not gonna let me see them?"<br>"No, don't be stupid. You can come see them and they'll come see you as often as possible."  
>"Kay. Alex is coming to get me soon."<br>"Bye."  
>"Goodbye Calliope." And with that, Alex pulled up, and she was gone.<p>

"You okay?" Alex asked.  
>"No." She said as her tear gates finally broke free.<br>He grabbed her hand slightly, then changed gear.

* * *

><p>They got in at around 3:15 PM. Sofia and Roman would be home thinking their Mom was still at work.<br>"So, she just said we're on a break? And that was it? Doesn't sound like Torres if you ask me." Alex said upon hearing the full story.  
>"Well that's what she said! Geez you suck!" Arizona defended, drinking the beer he had just brought her.<br>"Hey, you chose me as your.. what did you call it?"  
>"Boy-Buddy."<br>"That just sounds.. so gay."  
>"Shut up! I'm a peads surgeon.. what do you expect?"<br>They laughed.  
>"You're a pretty awesome Chick-Chum."<br>"That sucked."  
>"True, true. So, what'd you wanna do?"<br>"I think Glee's on?" She grinned.  
>"Oh god, what was I thinking!"<br>She grabbed the remote just in time for Rachel pulling weird expressions while singing.  
>"Woah, what the hell is up with her face!" Alex yelled.<br>"Shut up! Now, c'mon, this is a sleepover, tell me all the gossip about Alex-Izzie!"  
>Alex rolled his eyes but talked anyway. "Well, we're talking, but everytime I ask her out or say anything that's about romance she either changes the subject, says she has to go, or make up an excuse as to why she can't go out!"<br>"Ugh, I hate that."  
>"Yeah."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Roman yelled at 9:00PM, looking for his biological mother to get smoothered into a sweet 'night'.<br>"Mom!" Sofia called, looking for her mom to kiss her and say 'goodnight'.  
>"Mom isn't here." Callie sighed, looking at her children's discust.<br>"Why?" Sofia asked.  
>"We're.. on a break." Callie stated, wiping the kitchen counters.<br>"NO! LOOK HOW ROSS AND RACHEL TURNED OUT!" Roman screamed, freaking out that his worst nightmare would come true - David Schwimmer was his real dad.  
>"It's not like that nightmare, you really need to get your priorities in line." Sofia stated, pushing him into a goodnight and then off to bed.<br>"Mami, what's happening?" Sofia asked, tearing up that she'd become one of the large statistic that was children with divorcee parents.  
>"Nothing, honey, it's nothing, just a tiff, you know us, we go all out. Goodnight." She hugged her daughter and ushered her to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 11PM and they had spent the last six hours drinking and crying.<br>"She's never gonna love me again!" Alex cried.  
>"My marriage is gonna end up like yours!" Arizona cried.<br>"I hate our lives!" "I know! Why can't my life be like Shane and Carmen's!" "Shane ditched Carmen!"  
>"Oh my god, my life's like Shane and Carmen's!"<br>They cried.

After an hour they were all cried out and sat cuddling on the couch.  
>"We're gonna die alone." Arizona pointed out.<br>"At least you have children. You're gonna die alone with children. All I'll have is you!" He cried a bit.  
>"No crying. We're done with that." She said, still clearly drunk, still, she grabbed 2 more bottles from the table.<br>They drank them pretty quickly.  
>She looked at him to tell him how much she thought Izzie was sleeping with someone else. He looked at her to tell her that Callie was clearly trying to steal her children and move to Switzerland but instead..<p>

They kissed.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later Arizona had stayed at her good friend Alex's house, having ignored their little mishap and looking forward to seeing Roman and Sofia and Javier all day. She was up in the playroom with the kids, they were all playing with various action figures, Sofia was brunette-barbie, Roman was the red power ranger (all of them when nessacary) and Javier was a cabbage patch kid. Arizona got to be blond-barbie.<br>"Have no fear ma'am. We're here to help." Roman said in a deep voice, waving the red ranger around in the air. "We are the power rangers." He put on a girly voice for the pink ranger.  
>"Thanks, but look!" Arizona said in a baby voice, turning her barbie to the large cabbage patch kid moving closer to the 'town'.<br>"Ah!" Sofia waved her barbie around.  
>"Uh, Arizona, can I talk to you?" Callie asked, walking into the doorway.<br>Arizona nodded then turned back to her kids. "I'm gonna run and alert the townsmen!" She said in a babies voice again and put her barbie down.

"What is it?" Arizona asked sweetly.  
>Callie kissed her. "I just wanted to tell you.. I missed you." Callie said quietly.<br>Arizona grinned and hugged her. "I missed you too. I love you."  
>"Love you." Callie returned in the hug.<br>Arizona took a deep breath and pulled away.  
>"What's up?" Callie asked, reluctant to let her go.<br>"I-I slept with Alex.."  
>"What? Ha, that's a good one." Callie tried to believe it was a joke.<br>"We were on a break?"  
>"Oh my god, you.. you did?"<br>"Yeah, and now I'm David Schwimmer and Roman's worst nightmare has come true!" Arizona cried.  
>"It's fine.. because I forgive you, just don't tell me not to forgive you like George did, he wanted to be with Izzie so told me not to forgive him, please don't say that."<br>"I let you forgive me..." Arizona chuckled slighty. "But that's not the worst part."  
>"What? I'm being serious, I love you too much to hold it against you, not like last time, I can't loose you again.."<br>"No... it's so bad, Calliope..." Arizona cried.  
>"What?"<p>

_**"I'm pregnant."**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Let me know! 5 reviews for chapter 3! :D<strong>

**Katrina :D**


	3. Chapter 3: You got the love

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GA.**

**Need You Now.**

**5 reviews already? Update for you guys 'coz I love ya's! Teehee... thanks reviewers! I get why you didn't like Callie's reaction, but it's coming... ;)**

**Chapter 3: You got the love.**

Arizona sat curled up in the hall. Callie cried on the bed in their bedroom. It'd been like that for an hour, since she broke the news. Sofia, Roman and Javier relaxed in the playroom blissfully unaware of their newly produced sibling.  
>"Mom? You okay?" Sofia asked, coming into the hall. Arizona nodded her head, barely listening. Sofia just went to talk to her Mami, they always had a stronger connection, though she was super close to her Mom.<p>

"Mami? Mommy." Sofia used her mother's baby name upon seeing her tears. Callie remained silent but the tears continued, Sofia knew she had to comfort her mother, so sat next to her, when she was lying on her side, Sofia lay her head on her Mami's shoulder and put her arm around her.  
>"I. Love. You." Callie sobbed in breaths.<p>

Roman left the playroom to see his mom sitting on the floor with tear stained cheeks. He sat beside her and hugged her, they were two peas in a pod, an amazing connection between a mother and son. "What did you do?" He asked, at this she had to laugh, he knew it was her, probably because Callie was in the bedroom, on the comfort of the bed, but she was on the floor. "I screwed up, buddy." She said, ruffing his hair, her throat still cracky from the tears.  
>"It'll be okay, you know Mami. How was your stay at Uncle Alex's?" Roman asked, pulling away from her so they could see each other. She took a deep breath and felt a flash back coming on...<p>

They kissed, they had kissed. It was a mere peck.. but still... it was there, in the air, floating around and making everything awkward. When had their tears turned to lust? They hadn't looked each other in the eye for nearly 15 minutes and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. He looked at the back of her head, she looked up and their eyes locked.  
>"What the hell was that?" Alex said, clearly shaken.<br>"I dunno, I was hoping you would." Arizona muttered, obviously shocked.  
>She moved closer to him and looked at his eyes.<br>"You're my best friend. You're my Boy-Buddy."  
>"You're my.. what was it? Chick-Chum?"<br>"That still sucks, Alex."  
>"I know."<br>He looked at her lips for a second and she knew that he was considering kissing her again, so she stood up and walked over to behind the sofa, she leant on it.  
>"I'm gay." She said, more convincing herself of that rather than convincing him of it.<br>"I'm in love with Izzie." He said, not even bothering to try and convince himself of it, and stood up, he knelt on the sofa so they were face to face.  
>He kissed her again, this time more passionatley.<br>"I'm married." She said, trying to pull away from them having their foreheads touching, but couldn't break away.  
>She kissed him.<br>He pulled her over the back of the sofa and then together they made their way to the bedroom.

In the morning, Arizona woke up with an awful head ache, she sat up and looked down, shirtless? How did that happen? She pulled the covers up as soon as she realised this wasn't her room, it was Alex's. She was staying here because Callie and her were 'on a break'. She looked over and noticed him asleep beside her. She remembered putting on Glee and mocking Rachel's face and then drinking some more, telling Alex about how they'll be watching 90210 so she can still watch it with Sofia when she goes home, drinking some more... and then it went blank. Alex stirred but remained asleep. Arizona climbed out of bed and hastley got dressed. She looked in the mirror and felt her tears rise. She was crying, but she had a reason too. She was a cheater, or worse - David Schwimmer. "Don't wake up. Don't wake up." She whispered in hope as she scurried around the house, looking for something to do.  
>"Arizona?" Alex yelled. "Why am I naked? Did something happen?"<br>"Uh.. no? You changed yourself for bed last night! I slept in here!" She lied, he couldn't know what they did. "Gotta go, I think I'm gonna stay at Teddy's!"  
>"Arizona, don't lie." He said, coming to the doorway holding her bra up.<br>Arizona rolled her eyes and grabbed it. "Bye, Alex. Go see Izzie." She grabbed her purse and left for work.  
>She stayed at his house for the two weeks, but they repressed the memory of the night. She had her pregnancy test at the hospital in secret and didn't tell anyone.<p>

"Fine, honey. Just fine." Arizona said in respone to Roman's question.  
>He leant in more and kissed her nose, he hugged her.<br>"Thanks." She said, smiling at her son.  
>Callie came out side with Sofia and ushered her and Roman into the playroom.<br>"Can we go downstairs and talk?" Callie asked.  
>"Of course, Calliope." Arizona stood up and moved down the stairs.<p>

They were in the kitchen, Callie standing behind the breakfast counter and Arizona sitting on one of the stools in front of it.  
>"Look, I'm. So. Mad. At. You." Callie said, slowly. Arizona nodded, agreeing that she should be angry. "But, this is what I do. I forgive. It's me. I forgive. And, that's my baby, too. I don't care what you say, you could tell me you're running away with Alex and it wouldn't matter. It's my kid. You were there when I put you through this crap with Sofia and Mark and now I'm living through it with you. I love you, Arizona, we'll get through this." Arizona just nodded. What was she supposed to say? NO? Of course not.<p>

4 and a half months later.

Arizona was lying in the stirrups on the OB table. Callie hadn't gotten there from her knee surgery. Alex wasn't there either. Of course Izzie was, and she'd become the Lexie of the situation, Arizona had apologized a countless amount of times too Alex for them breaking up, but Alex would always say "look how the real Lexie and Mark ended up." because their married now. Everything was awkward, Izzie was the OBGYN treating Arizona currently, thank god it wasn't Lucy, that would've made things even more awkward.  
>"So, is it far enough along to tell the sex?" Arizona asked.<br>"Yup." Izzie said, annoyed that she'd tried to talk to her.  
>Callie finally arrived.<br>"Hey! Mark says he's coming, Sofia is with Roman watching tv in the Peads playroom and Lexie has Mark Jr. and Javier at home." She said, pulling up a chair next to Arizona.  
>"Mark's coming? Hell no." Arizona started trying to break free.<br>"Don't bother." Izzie yawned. "When can we start?" "When Alex gets here.." Callie started out strong and ended quietly.  
>"Sorry I'm late!" Mark came in. "Woah, Arizona, cover up!" He said, holding a hand up so he couldn't see her 'buisness'.<br>"Mark, I thought Alex was helping you on a kids burn surgery?" Callie asked.  
>"Yeah, it went great! Now he's getting me my coffee." Mark said, sitting in the chair that was there for Alex.<br>"Mark." Arizona said in a demanding tone.  
>"Oh, crap." Mark realised.<br>Alex came in and passed Callie, Mark and Izzie a coffee and kept one for himself.  
>"I am so sorry for not letting you drink coffee." Arizona said to Callie.<br>"Revenge tastes like coffee." Callie smirked.

"So, what's the sex?" Mark asked.  
>"Hey, Arizona might not want to know, it's up to her, and kind of up to Callie, Iz, you can tell me." Alex said.<br>"Arizona?"  
>"I wanna know."<br>"I don't!" Callie yelled, running out of the room.  
>"It's a-" Izzie began.<br>"NO!" Arizona screamed. "I would not like to know, I would not like anyone to know, thank you."  
>"Okay, we'll let you get dressed, shuffle back and remove one foot at a time." Izzie laughed, leaving.<br>Mark and Alex followed, Callie came back in and hugged her wife.

_"We never thought about telling the children."_

**Sorry it's so short, there will be another time jump next chapter. It'll be long and updated quickly! R&R! 5 reviews for chapter 4! :D**

**Katrina.**


	4. Chapter 4: Firework

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**SMILE! Well I am. Happily! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW POPULAR THIS IS! But I guess that's good ol' fashion Calzona for ya!**

**_Disclaimer: I didn't own them, until I stole the rights from Shonda and kidnapped the characters, not the actors, the characters. Say hello guys!_**  
><strong><em><span>Meredith: HELP! Zola needs me!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Arizona: Calliope? Where the hell is Sofia!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Callie: Tied up beside me, geez. You always think the worst.<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Arizona: We're kidnapped. What else am I gonna think?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Callie: She's not gonna kill such a cute baby is she?<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Cristina: Why is she writing all this down, I wonder if she'll write anything? Hey, b*tches, this the wicked m*ther -f*cker Xtina, BURKE I MISS YOU SAVE ME FROM OWEN.<span>_**

**And that's enough of me trying to get extra words in! :D**

**A/N: So, this is a few questions answered and some explanations.**

_-Arizona is Roman's mom by the fact that he is a test tube, Google it if you don't know what that is :)_  
><em><span>-Mark fathered the kids because Callie wanted them to be related by law, not just their families rules, the fact she was worried about the legal issues in the wedding episode kind of helps to get this.<span>_  
><em><span>-Mark was in the room because he says "We're practically siblings, I should be here." His words.. not mine? Lol, hope you can get it :p -If you hated the fact that she slept with Alex, try to see it from my POV, it's there to help the story progress.. if that's not enough.. Arizona and Alex didn't remember anything from the night before, Arizona would never do that sober, I mean, ew, boy-parts. ;D<span>_

_Ages: Sofia: 14. Roman: 9. Javier: 4 and still in dipers._

**Let's just get on with Chapter 4, ay?**

If you can, I'd listen to the chapter's song while reading, usually the title of the chapter is the song I'm listening to when I'm writing, so the mood generally follows it.. sad songs, sad chapter, today is a happy chapter though! YAY!

Chapter 4: Firework. (Katy Perry) (Listen!)

Arizona was about to talk to Izzie when her pager went off, she said that she promised to talk later, she really had to go check on the newest load of Africa-kids and make sure Derek wasn't thinking about stealing another baby brother or sister, he hadn't stolen little Kibo, merely decided adopted the little boy when he was 2, 5 years ago, on the day of Arizona and Callie's 9th wedding anniversary, the 14th was coming up in 2 weeks so, it'd be a prime oppoutunity to start choosing, adopt around the same day as Zola and Kibo had been. Callie was in another knee surgery but wanted to find out what Izzie had to say, whether it was good or bad, they had to know ASAP. Alex hadn't really done anything but schedule a surgery on an African kid because he wanted something that would make him stay here rather than going home, it was his day off, but the kid needed the surgery, so instead of getting it tomorrow, he'd get it today. Anything to help the kids.. and be put in charge of the Peads department when Arizona goes on maternity leave.  
>"Honestly, Alex, I thought you'd want as much time as possible with your child, instead you're taking on a huge role as head of the department!" Arizona said, charting at the nurses station, Alex was sat beside her eating a bag of Dorito's.<br>"Enough about me being a bad father before the kid's even born and more about the fact that not only do I not have the role for sure, April's now vying for the role. Remember when neuro was her thing?"  
>"That was before Stark." Arizona said, causing the pair to laugh. "So, what'd you think Izzie wants?"<br>"I don't know, but we'll find out in a couple of hours, speaking of hours, I gotta leave for a surgery in 5. But, first, most importantly - when are you gonna tell your kids?"  
>Arizona just shrugged before Alex left for his surgery. "Bye!" Arizona yelled.<p>

Arizona was sitting in the waiting room on the baby-floor. Callie was beside her, Alex on the other side and Mark was just walking in from the elevator. Arizona was relaxing with her eyes closed and Callie was rubbing her stomach, Alex was rubbing her shoulders.  
>"What's up?" Mark said, his mouth full with mars-bar. Arizona heard his voice and shot up in her seat, Callie and Alex pushed her back down, continuing the rubbing. "Why are you groping her various body parts of her body?" "Why are you Mark!" Arizona yelled.<br>"Calm." Alex said simply, pushing her head back so it was resting against the wall.  
>"What are you doing?" Mark asked.<br>"Why are you here?" Arizona yelled, being pushed back again.  
>"Calm." Alex said, more firmly this time.<br>"C'mon little baby, it's all good, perfect timing." Callie spoke to Arizona's belly.  
>"Go away, Mark." Arizona said.<br>"No! The baby could think that it's Mark and hide more!" Callie said, then leant back into the stomach. "Please ignore the yelling coming from me, Mami, and the blonde one you can only see the inner stomach of, Mom. Also pay no attention to the bearded guy, Uncle Mark and the other one, telling Mom to calm down, Alex." Arizona nudged Callie ever so slightly before she got the idea. "I mean, Daddy." Callie smiled to the belly, as if the baby could see.  
>The group laughed for a minute until Arizona got tired and remembered that she was curious as to why Mark was there. "Why are you here?" Arizona said, not yelling.<br>"I was here this morning so I wanted to see what Izzie wanted." Mark sat down beside Callie.  
>"Why were you there this morning?" Callie asked, rubbing the belly again.<br>"Because, I'm like, God-Father of the fetus so.." Mark said, sitting back and flicking Callie's long hair off back and forth for no reason. "What are you two doing?"  
>"Whenever the baby kicks, by the time we get to Arizona or even turn to feel, it stops." Alex said, moving on to rubbing the stomach with Callie.<br>"Don't be shy, little one." Callie whispered, but everyone heard it.  
>"Where is it?" Mark asked Arizona.<br>"I think it's doing the splits or something because both of my kidney's are feeling pretty beaten up, I feel so sorry for you Callie."  
>"You get used to it after a while." Callie laughed, pulling away at the same time as Alex.<br>"Guys!" Arizona yelled, pulling them to her stomach.  
>"Ah! It's kicking!" Callie yelled, putting both hands on the stomach.<br>Alex was grinning from ear to ear.  
>"Wow." Mark said.<br>"Get off of me!" Arizona said, pushing his hand away.  
>"Not many women have said that." Mark smirked. Arizona and Callie rolled their eyes and watched as Izzie opened the office door.<br>"C'mon!" She said simply, it was only them there, so she was being pretty specific.

Arizona was sitting in Izzie's new office. She had pictures of her and new mom's holding their children, it was a pretty sweet office because of this. Arizona was sitting across the desk from Izzie, Callie was sat beside her and Mark and Alex were at the back of the room.  
>"So, Izzie, you wanted to talk to us?" Callie broke the silence.<br>"Yes, I did." Izzie said sitting forward.  
>"As you know, the ultra sound looked.. strange, not human, like the baby wasn't normal.." Izzie said, sympathetically, Arizona looked ready to cry, the others looked very curious. "And I didn't point out the heartbeat, you didn't check for the heart beat, being that you're the paitient.." Izzie continued, taking one of Arizona hands that were on the desk, the tears welled up in Arizona's eyes and threatened to break, Alex shook his head, Callie closed her eyes and put her hand on her head. Mark's eyes squinted in suspicion. "There wasn't one heartbeat." Izzie said, Arizona ripped her hand away and covered her mouth, her tears in full force, Callie started repeating 'no' over and over, Alex shrunk at the back of the room, his head falling into his hands. A smirk emerged on Mark's face and he broke out in laughter seeing how upset the parents were.<br>"Mark!" Callie yelled, turning around.  
>Arizona shot Mark a death glare and felt like punching him.<br>"We just felt it kick?" Alex said quietly, trying to get his head around this.  
>"Oh my god!" Mark yelled at the fact they were all upset and laughed again. "Don't you idiots get it, there isn't one heartbeat!"<br>"We got it, Mark." Callie said firmly.  
>"There isn't ONE heartbeat." Mark said, Izzie looked at him and smiled a bit, she quickly turned back to being understanding. "ONE HEARTBEAT!" Mark yelled in Arizona's ear.<br>"Mark!" Arizona yelled, pushing him away and putting her head in her hand, then she pulled her hand away and sat up, staring Izzie right in the eyes, Izzie started laughing, she turned to Mark who was doing the same. "One heartbeat." She sighed. "Twins." "Twins?" Alex said, jumping up and moving over to the rest of them.  
>"Twins? How'd you get that?" Callie said, slowly, sobs making her words almost in-audioble. "One heartbeat, Calliope, one.. there isn't one.. there's two." Arizona explained.<br>"What?" Callie said, stopping crying and jumping up in her seat. "We're gonna have twins!" Arizona nodded with joy and glee. "We're gonna have five kids?" Arizona stopped smiling as much. "And we baby-sit everyone elses children?" Callie said, by now Arizona and Callie both looked horrified.  
>"Who cares?" Arizona said, smiling again, Callie just shrugged and smiled too.<p>

Izzie sat back and laughed. "So, do you wanna know the sex?" She said, shuffleing her chair in and put the papers together.  
>"Yes." Mark said, Arizona pushed him back from the seats a little bit and looked at Callie.<br>"Yes." Alex said loudly.  
>"Yes?" Arizona asked Callie.<br>"Yes." Callie smiled at Arizona.  
>"Yes?" Izzie asked.<br>"Yes." Arizona said finally.  
>"You're having 2 baby girls." Izzie smiled.<br>"GIRLS!" Arizona and Callie yelled and both stood up and were happy-dancing while Alex and Mark just rested on the seats looking disapointed.  
>"What'll we name them?" Arizona yelled.<br>"Well, kind of half spanish, half whatever you want, because their yours, and unlike Roman, we don't already have a name chosen." Callie said. "I'm thinking Victoria, you know."  
>"Yeah, I love that!" Arizona grinned, Alex nodded in approval and Izzie smiled and nodded when Arizona looked to her opinion, Mark shrugged but after a nudge from Callie he smiled and nodded.<br>"And the second one, hmm... Maria, or Carmen, or.." Callie started listing.  
>"Elena!" Alex said, Callie pointed in approval, Mark and Izzie nodded. They all sat there listing names like Ana, Andrea, Adrianne, Carla...<br>"Emily." Arizona said, having zoned out of the convosation.  
>"Emily? Not very Spanish." Mark said, sitting down.<br>"No, imagine it, family day out, Calliope and I sitting on the beach while Sofia tans over at the side, Roman and Javier splashing in the ocean, Roman pulls Victoria onto his back and runs through the water, Emily is busy burying Mark, who tagged along, in the sand with Lexie's assistance. Alex is sitting with Izzie and their other son, James, Mer, Der, Cristina, Owen, Teddy and Henry and their children all playing in the sand. It'll be magical." Arizona said, grinning, the rest of the group were all imagining it, and smiling.  
>"Emily." They all agreed.<br>Arizona hugged Izzie and left with Callie, Mark followed them out.

Alex went and hugged Izzie. "I'm sorry I cheated on you."  
>"We weren't dating, yet." Izzie smiled. "So, James?" She laughed.<br>"Obviously." Alex joked.

Callie and Arizona had left at the same time, picking up Javier from daycare and the kids up from school. Sofia had clearly noticed that her mom was pregnant, Roman hadn't realised, he was never that observant anyway, but you would think he'd see the large belly, they'd had him checked for sight problems, nothing, they have him scanned every 6 months for head problems, he's just extremely flakey. They sat their children in the large living room on the large sofa. They rarely ever sat here, they usually spent most of their time in the playroom or the kitchen, this was for when they hosted parties or had large crowds and things like that.  
>"Well, you may have wondered why we called you in here." Arizona said.<br>"Candy!" Javier yelled. Callie laughed at her son.  
>"We're getting candy!" Roman yelled, Sofia rolled her eyes and pointed to her Mom's stomach. Arizona nodded, but Roman and Javier didn't realise where she was pointing.<br>"We called you in here, because we have some very important news." Callie pushed Arizona's coat back a little bit. "Mom's pregnant."  
>"Pregnant? Wait.. don't tell me! Isn't that like an organ? You're dying?" Roman stood up. "Wait a second.. pregnant is like babies right?" "Yes, Mommy's having a baby!" Sofia said, standing up aswell.<br>"Babies!" Javier clapped his hands.  
>"He is underdeveloped." Sofia laughed, picking him up.<br>"Actually, Mommy's having 2 babies." Arizona said, showing the ultrasound picture Izzie had given Alex who'd passed it on.  
>"Twins?" Sofia's voice was a mix of sadness, worry and joy, she didn't want anymore brothers, they were always stupid, she was worried that they wouldn't be able to handle it and glad that she was getting babies! She loved kids, she just wished she was younger so they could play dress up and stuff.<br>"Twins?" Roman said, sitting down with his dad's smirk on his face. "2 more to add to the army." The family rolled their eyes. He was trying to takeover the world. So ambitious for a 9 year old. "And the chicks would dig it, Selena would love a little baby sister in law." "Enough with the Selena Gomez!" Sofia went and touched her mom's belly.  
>"At least he wants to marry money." Callie said, sitting down with her sons.<br>"Yeah, Roman, they're girls, so she'll love that." Arizona wanted to tell him without him freaking out over having 3 sisters.  
>"Their kicking! They must love me." Sofia laughed, her heart swelled with the kicks. Roman stood up out of his Mami's hug and pressed his palm against the belly, for the first time in his life, he'd actually felt glad to have sisters, he put an arm around Sofia and hugged her, Sofia hugged back, they never hugged like this, ever. It only happened at weddings, the best hug apart from this was the one at Mark and Lexie's wedding. Callie brought Javier over and put his hand on the belly, he pulled away and looked scared, him mommy's stomach did not do this!<p>

The children hugged their parents, each other and said goodnight to their fetel sisters. Callie and Arizona were left alone on the large sofa.  
>"Can we go to bed?" Callie said.<br>"Carry me." Arizona said, closing her eyes.  
>"I could try. I'll probably get a hernia though."<br>"Shut up and lift us!" Arizona held her arms out and Callie lifted her.  
>"Woah! You're lighter than I thought, but heavier than usually."<p>

Callie lay Arizona on the bed and lay on top of her.  
>"I don't want to crush the babies." Callie said, rolling off.<br>"Oh my god, you're right, that is annoying! Arizona groaned, rolling on top of Callie.  
>"Ugh! And I don't want you to crush me!" Callie pushed her into a roll off of her and rolled onto her side, staring into her wife's eyes and kissing her lightly on her lips.<br>"You're gonna be the best mom of 5 ever." Arizona said sweetly and leant up, kissing her nose and then her lips. "C'mon then, have your way with me." Arizona said, slightly less sweetly.  
>Callie laughed and kissed her again.<br>"Okay, I guess I could." Callie sighed, pretending like it was a chore.  
>"Shut up!" Arizona pulled Callie onto herself.<br>"I love you Calliope, and I think the girls do too, they're kicking for you." "It's weird, but I love it, I love them and I love you." Callie kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, some lovely Calzona love to make up for the horrible fights between the two, the worst is gone! (In fights). :0 THERE'S MORE? Yes.<strong>  
><strong>Say goodbye kidnapped characters!<strong>  
><strong>Arizona: This chapter is too cute for us to not wanna be here, we're guests now, BYE READERS!<strong>  
><strong>Callie: Review if you love us!<strong>  
><strong>Derek: I really need to check on Zola!<strong>  
><strong>Meredith: I will hurt you! Bye R&amp;R! BYE!<strong>

**_Sofia the baby: 7 reviews for chapter 5! I'm a baby!_**

**Katrina :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Can't Get Enough

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**Need You Now.**

**Disclaimer: They're my guests now. Arizona: Hi, everyone! :D That's enough of that.**

**The time jump I spoke about 2 chaps ago.. it's happening now. BYE!**

**So, reviewers... if you're critizing me, please make it constructive. I got a review telling me the style is awful, how could I fix this then? The last review basically just critizied the plot - I know this wouldn't **  
><strong>happen, but as you said - writer entitled to creative input. But I mean, anyway, hating reviews brought up the number so it could be updated.. so, haters gonna hate. :)<strong>

**Today is the episode before the climax. It ends on a cliff hanger and I want the big chapter up in 2 days. THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSERY OF MY ACCOUNT! How special is that? :D**

**Chapter 5: Just Can't Get Enough**

It was a very faint noise, but it was there. Singing and speech, it was a boy, she knew the voice. She knew the words, but they'd never joined. It was never like this. Callie opened her eyes to find Roman  
>sitting inbetween her and Arizona, leaning on Arizona's belly.<br>"Hey there, it's still me, Roman. Your big brother. I hope you're okay. Sorry if I woke you, though since you're babies, that means you're up screaming all through the night, so you don't mind my beautiful  
>voice filling your tiny ears, it's a treat." He shuffled a bit then moved closer to the stomach. "I love you, I hope you're okay. Sofia told me your daddy is Uncle Alex, so, I guess that means you, Javier and Sofia<br>aren't related, but, you've got each other, you'll get the dimples, you'll have me, and though she's not my full sister, Sofie treats me just like she will Javy. A total witch." Callie laughed silently. He was so  
>cute. "I love you, babies. Be safe." He moved once more. "I'm gonna bless you by singing again, it's Selena Gomez, duh. Enjoy siblings." He moved and started singing. "I wouldn't wanna be anybody else,<br>you made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough..." Callie closed her eyes, she loved his voice, cracky, but still, amazing for a 9-year-old who hadn't gone through puberty yet. "Who says, who says  
>you're not perfect.."<br>Arizona opened her eyes and took one of Roman's hands on her belly, he kept singing because he was almost done.  
>"Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty, who says you're not beautiful, who says?" He finished, earning a clap from his Mom and a small 'woo!' from his Mami and a victory kick from<br>his sisters. "Thank you!" He bowed and kissed his mom's cheeks and Arizona's belly. "Bye." He climbed off and left.

Callie rolled her eyes and kissed her wife's nose.  
>"Hello, baby mama." Callie joked, kissing her lips and getting up.<br>"When should I go on maternity leave?"  
>"I don't know. Tomorrow?" Callie laughed, walking to the ensuite bathroom.<br>"Haha. No." Arizona joked then went serious. "I wanna get off before the 8th month, but I don't want Alex to take over Peads. He'll be overworked and I don't want him having to miss his daughters's birth for  
>a patient."<br>Callie was brushing her teeth, she spat and rolled her eyes, she hated the fact Alex was there, she knew Arizona went through this, thrice, no less - but it was different. Mark had been totally involved in  
>Sofia's life - she calls him Dad and stays over at his apartment every other week, tomorrow she'd be there - Roman stayed with Javier for the weekend every other week, but they saw him throughout the<br>week too, but he's their dad and if he wasn't, they'd call him Uncle Mark and see him all the time. Alex on the other hand, was never close with the family, the kids called him Uncle Alex like they called  
>Meredith 'Auntie Meredith' because they saw each other regularly enough at work to sort of be friends, Arizona was closer to him, he was becoming her 'Mark' and of course she was very drunk, it wasn't on<br>purpose, Arizona had told Callie that if she remembered that night at all she'd probably throw up and if it weren't for the twins she would have just tried to forget and move on.  
>"Uh, yeah, I guess." Callie called through, rinseing her mouth out and walking back into her bedroom, going to the dresser to choose clothes for the day ahead.<br>"So, when?"  
>"I don't know." Callie said, slightly demanding.<br>"Well, I need your imput! I mean, c'mon Calliope!" Arizona said, moving and climbing onto her knees and moving to the end of the bed.  
>"I don't know, maybe the 32th week?" Callie said, pulling a pair of comfty jeans out.<br>"8th month? Next weekend? Hmm, I guess... maybe?" Arizona said, standing up and moving to stand beside Callie.  
>"Sofia! Make me breakfast, I'm hungry!" The wives could hear Roman yell.<br>"I'll get the food, you check Javier." Arizona said, leaving the room, waddleing ever so slightly with her large and very apparent pregnant belly. The phone started ringing and Callie could hear Roman tripping  
>a little bit trying to get the phone before the second round of *ring, ring*.<br>"MOM! IT'S UNCLE ALEX!" She heard Roman yell to Arizona. Arizona had made her way to the phone.  
>"Hey, yeah, uh-hu, their fine! Stop being such an over protective daddy!" Arizona said into the phone.<br>Callie pulled a red sweater out of the drawer and rolled her eyes, mocking Arizona's convosation quietly.  
>"Hold on, did you say something Cal!" Arizona asked.<br>"Uh.. no, nothing, sweetie! I'll go get Javier!" Callie quickly put her sweater on and walked to the babies room.

The family were all in the kitchen, Roman and Sofia sat at the breakfast counter and ate pancakes that Callie had whipped up just earlier. Arizona was feeding Javier and Callie was enjoying a cup of coffee  
>on the other side of the room.<br>"So, have you done any homework?" Callie asked, pouring more coffee into her cup.  
>"Obviously." Sofia laughed at her mother's 'joke'.<br>"Obviously not." Roman laughed too, the siblings were in fits of laughter and Callie just rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. The phone rang and Roman stopped laughing, running towards it, Arizona was  
>walking to it aswell so they collided. Callie walked over and answered the phone.<br>"NO!" Roman yelled.  
>"Hello? Who's speaking? Oh. Kay." Callie pulled the phone from her ear and handed it to Arizona. "Alex." She sighed, annoyed.<br>"Hello? Hi! Yeah, yes, of course not! Idiot!" Arizona laughed. Callie walked over to the counter, she rolled her eyes and went back to the silent mocking.  
>"The green eyed monster perks his little head up." Sofia smirked. Callie was about to protest but knew that her daughter was just as stubborn as she was and would put up just as big of fight as she would.<br>"What's that?" Roman said, eating Sofia's leftovers. Sofia shook her head.  
>"And I'm the premee." Sofia joked at her underdevelopment issues, sight was a large problem when she was little but it went away when she was 4. Callie shook her head and put her cup in the sink.<br>"So, today, the boys go to your dad's and we spend the day together, all 5 of us." Callie smiled.  
>"Wait, I thought the boys weren't coming."<br>"The girls are!" Callie laughed. Sofia shook her head and stood up, going to take and shower. Roman saw where she was headed and lifted up his arm, he sniffed his underarm and pulled a face, he shrugged  
>his shoulders and put his arm down, moving onto the half full bowl of Javier who was scooping it out and eating it. Callie glared at Roman and he looked up, he climbed down and ran to the door, he paused<br>and grinned at his Mami, the dimples made the glare dissolve into a smile, he ran upstairs.  
>"Yeah, sure, see you soon! Bye!" Arizona hung up and sat in the chair Roman previously occupied. "Alex is coming over later."<br>"What? When?" Callie said, furrowing her brow in annoyance.  
>"In an hour, when the kids are at Mark's. Why?" Arizona asked.<br>"Why? Did you forget that Sofia's prom is in 2 weeks? She needs a dress!" Callie said, dropping the plastic plate containing the smears from Javier's breakfast.  
>"What? She hasn't been asked yet, we should wait anyway." Arizona said, pulling the small glass of orange juice Sofia had abandonned from the far counter to her placemat.<br>Callie slammed her hands on the counter and stared Arizona in the eyes. "You know what I think? I think that you just can't wait for the daddy of your precious angels to get here, no matter who suffers."  
>"What?"<br>"You're choosing them over her. You're choosing the twins over the others!"  
>"You know what-!" Arizona yelled until the phone rang, it was beside her so she answered it. "Hello? Hey, Mark. Oh my god! Is he okay? Alright, yeah that's fine. Okay, I'll have him call you tonight, okay.<br>Take it easy." Arizona hung up and looked up. "Mark says Mark Jr. is really sick, they think it's chicken pox, Roman can't go, he's never had them, niether had Sofia, only Javier has." Arizona said.  
>"Okay, I'll tell him. He won't care." Callie said, moving to the door.<br>"I'll watch Roman, you take Sofie. She needs the perfect dress with advice from the perfect woman." Arizona smiled.  
>Callie smiled and left upstairs.<p>

It was 7PM and Sofia and Callie had dropped Javier off at Mark's and were shopping happily around the store. Arizona and Roman were lounging in the large livingroom on the large sofa. Roman had his toy  
>cars out and was driving them over her belly.<br>"Mom, where's my sisters?" Roman said, pushing his red car over her belly button.  
>"Well, you see here." Arizona put his hand on the bottom of her raised stomach. "That's Victoria. She doesn't move much from there. I think she's lazy."<br>"Like me!"  
>"Uh hu. Whereas over here" she pulled his hand over to the right raised side of her stomach "this is Emily. She likes to jump around and do flips, but mainly over here. Victoria likes the left and Emily likes the<br>right."  
>"Woah. Intence." Roman said, pushing the pink car he found from Sofia's old toys over Victoria's spot and a green car over Emily's side. "Forever their colours."<br>Arizona giggled and saw the door open, her 2 fave women in the world came in. "Let me see the dress!"  
>Sofia pulled out a long white dress with jewels on it, she flashed it around and Roman stood up.<br>"Don't touch it!" Callie snapped, stealing it from Sofia.  
>"White's her colour." Roman said to Arizona.<br>"So, can we please go see the christmas display they're putting up next to the hospital!" Sofia begged, it was going up while the weather was still goodish, the snow wasn't that thick and it was only  
>December 1st so it had a while to set the mood while they made sure it worked. Sofia loved it - she watched it every year, the putting the tree up, she thought it was magical.<br>Arizona laughed and stood up. "C'mon then."  
>They grabbed Callie's keys and left.<p>

They were half way there, the roads were bad so Callie was going slow.  
>"Are you kidding me! Emily stop it!" Arizona yelled to her stomach, the kids and Callie laughed.<br>"Uh, mom, Roman's nose is bleeding.  
>"What?" Arizona turned around, she undid her seatbelt and padded his nose with tissues.<br>"All better." He said, face toward the sky.  
>"Yes. He showered, put on clean underwear and clothes and he bleeds.<br>"Allergic." He said.  
>"Mami, what the hell is this?" Sofia lifted up a mangled onsie.<br>"Mer made it for your baby shower. Has it gotten worse?" Arizona laughed.  
>Callie turned around and had a quick look, the car doubled over in laughter as Sofia produced a bunch of them, tiny scrubs, a pie, even a heart.<br>"Mom!" Sofia screamed.  
>Callie turned to see a truck crash into them, from the side junction.<p>

_Nobody knows where they might end up, nobody knows._

**So, what do you think? DO YOU HATE ME FOR THIS? REVIEW!**  
><strong>C'MON YA'LL! 8 REVIEWS FOR THE CLIMAX! :D<strong>

**Katrina! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Chasing Cars Part 1

_Grey's Anatomy._

_Hello! So, this is a filler chapter just to tide over you lot and show you a style? Mebz._

_Short. Simple. To The Point._

_I just want to thank **all** my reviewers, sorry for saying haters and offending - I even confirmed all your views with my friend, she's gay and practically had a fit saying "So you think that if I got drunk enough I'd screw everyone? Thanks." So.. sorry :p_

This short filler is mainly to see how people like the new style, is it any better? Review and let me know.

_Thanks reviewers! Sorry for taking critique so badly.._. **_reviewers' gonna review ;)_**

REVIEW! Bitches.

Disclaimer: They all ditched me because Meredith made a pie and I didn't feed them so...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Chasing Cars. (LISTEN (: )<strong>

_Callie turned to see a truck crash into them from the side junction._

_"Arizona!" Callie yelled, leaning over and holding her wife. _

_The truck slammed into the right side of the car. Arizona and Roman were sitting on the right, Sofia and Callie on the left. The car skid on the ice and __spiralled around the road moving up the street 6 feet._

Sofia opened her eyes and looked up, her face had been pressed against the seat, she pressed her hand to her head, pulling it away she found that it was covered in blood.

"What happened?" She said, expecting for her family to all jump in with their personal philosophy's.

"Sofie?" Roman called for his sister, shifting a bit in his seat, unbuckling her seat belt, Sofia moved and did the same for his buckle.

"Hey, buddy, c'mon, we gotta get out." Sofia pushed her door open and limped a little then walked normally to the other side, the car was dented it and severly crushing Roman's leg. "Ugh, buddy." Sofia whimpered, trying to pull the door off.

Roman pushed it as she pulled it and it came off, Sofia was thrown onto the ground in the effort. Roman stepped out of the car and fell slightly, his leg was covered in blood and his face was scratched up.

"Romey, we need to.. we need to get them to the hospital." Sofia said, her voice cracky - the effect of the accident, shock, tears and the cold air were all impacting her body badly - she walked forward and looked into the car, the window had been smashed and the tiny pieces of glass were covering Arizona's milky skin.

Sofia reached in and tapped her neck gently - no response. She tried to open the door but couldn't, it had been automatically locked from the outside and could only be opened by the button on the driver's door or the inside of the door itself.

"Mom?" Sofia yelled at her parents, trying to open the door from the inside by leaning in through the window, she noticed a shiny metal 'L' shape and picked it up. It was the door handle she'd been searching for.

"Sofie, we can call for help." Roman coughed out.

"Okay, call for help!" She said, running to the other side - Callie's side.

"I'm 9. I don't have a phone."

"Me either. Mami doesn't take her phone if she's not on call..."

"Mom doesn't like her phone. She takes that old one if she's on call."

"They aren't on call. Are they?" Sofia said, giving up on the door.

Roman shook his head, making the fear well up inside Sofia more. They were completely alone. Sofia checked the pulses of her mothers, she looked at her Mami and saw she wasn't bleeding as far as she could tell but her wrist was twisted and looked at her Mom and saw the her face was extremely scratched and her shirt was red with blood, Sofia reached down and touched her belly, a metal pole was next to her right side and there was a small stab wound.

Sofia looked at her hand and saw it red with blood, she quickly wiped it on her white vest and pulled her white leather jacket tighter to hide it from Roman.

"Okay, new plan. You stay here, check the trunk for gauze while I go get help. You know the help signal." Sofia said, walking a bit away.

"Of course." Roman scoffed and slowly limped his way to the trunk of the car.

Sofia nodded and pushed down all thoughts of what Roman would usually do when left alone and used her track-team/cross-country legs to get her round the corner and 3 blocks from SGMWH.

* * *

><p>Roman sat on the seat, bandaging up his leg waiting for his sister to arrive with an ambulance. He stood up and limped to the front. His Mami was breathing deep long breaths, she was just unconscious. Roman reached in to the window on his Mom's side and pressed his and to her chest, heartbeat, pulse, she was breathing, though they were very shallow short breaths.<p>

The sirens filled the quiet street as 2 ambulances stopped beside the car - Callie was busted out and loaded up into one with Roman climbing in as well and Arizona was cut out of her side and she and Sofia were taken to Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital.

_Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads._

* * *

><p><strong>So.. what do you think of this filler? <strong>

**R & R! 5 reviews and you'll see tomorrows chapter hastly! :D**

Katrina... :D


	7. Chapter 7: Chasing Cars Part 2

_Grey's Anatomy._

Hello! So, this is chapter 6! The climax! This is being uploaded because today is a special day for me!_ **MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY AT ! :D **_

_**So... **I had this long winded speech to tell **CAV ** what I really thought about them.. but.. that was yesterday and I'm over it so... hmm._

Don't worry about the whole fudged up situation with Mark and Alex and the babies anymore.. it's barely gonna come into play, it was a shiiiii-sugar(?)y situation and I'm sorry, let's just get back to the **CALZONA** part of the story, shall we?

_Disclaimer: I own the children that are not Sofia and oh yeah.. I own your face. Miss it? Heehee._

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Chasing Cars (We'll call it part 2.). (Listen :D)<strong>

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Arizona was loaded out. Callie had been taken in a little earlier - they had taken longer to get Arizona out of the car and into the ambulance. Owen came out and led the trauma team.

"On my count - 1, 2, 3!" Owen said, lifting up the blanket Arizona was lying on with the help of April, Izzie, Lucy and various nurses and other doctors.

"Okay, we need to get a fetal heatbeat - 2 fetal heartbeats - Fields, Stevens, decide who gets what baby and work on yours, it'll make the whole delivery, labour - anything that needs to happen - easier if you just take care of your baby." Owen said, putting an IV in his patients arm. Izzie grabbed a fetal heartbeat monitor and prepared it.

"I'll take Baby 1 on the right, you take 2 on the left." Lucy said, dodging Jackson as he ran in and started helping.

"They have names." Lucy turned around to see Roman standing at the door, crying.

"You can't be here, sweetie." April said, leading him out and into the waiting area where Sofia was looking for him.

April came back in and was quickly told to hush.

"I got a heartbeat on baby 2." Lucy said.

"Baby 1?" Owen asked, putting his head up from intubating Arizona. Lucy stayed silent. "Fields, baby 1?"

"Not yet." Lucy kept her gaze on the machine. "Shut up!" She snapped at the room and looked at the monitor, then back at Arizona's stomach.

Izzie moved from her place of checking Arizona's heartbeat with her stethoscope and moved beside Lucy - putting her stethoscope in it's usual holding position around her neck - and snatched the equipment from Lucy's hands, checking the heartbeat herself.

"Got anything, Stevens?" Owen asked.

"Got it." Izzie said, earning a sigh of relief from everyone in the room. Lucy shook the nerves out of her system and moved back to helping. "Move." Izzie snapped, examining the wound on Arizona's right side.

"Uh, that's my baby, Dr. Stevens." Lucy said, clearly peeved from being pushed out of the way in front of peers.

"Well, I figured that since you weren't checking it, I'd just take care of it myself." Izzie said, not looking up from her work. "C'mon Dr. Fields, let's get moving with the gauze!"

Lucy grabbed the gauze and moved forward.

"Don't worry, Arizona, you're in good and safe hands here, your daughters are gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine." Owen said to Arizona, leaning down and stroking her hair. "You'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Callie, Callie please wake up." Mark was already by her side the minute she arrived. He'd ordered his children to sit outside or be taken home to his house with Lexie, Javier and Mark Jr. where they'd probably get chicken pox. "Callie, please." Mark stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.<p>

Callie was breathing fine, her heart was beating, she had good brain activity. Noone could help her wake up anymore. _It was all down to her._

* * *

><p><em>Callie and Arizona were lying in a large field full of daisies.<em>

_"I love you." Arizona giggled._

_"I love you too." Callie said, pulling out a daisy and giving it to her._

_"Thank you." Arizona laughed and rolled onto her belly, she put her head on the grass and breathed deeply._

_Two little girls ran towards them screaming with joy, an eight year old Javier and a thirteen year old Roman chased them until they all fell into a pile on the floor. Sofia came from behind them and lay in between Callie and Arizona's heads, the opposite way around from the two of them. The girls lay over the couple's belly and Roman and Javier sat at their feet._

_"I love you aswell." Arizona said, looking at all of the kids. Callie looked at the two little girls, one had beautiful blonde curls, Arizona's dimples and brown eyes, the other one was Arizona's double with dark hair._

_"So, you two must be Victoria and Emily." Callie smiled, tapping their chins lightly._

_"Yeah, I'm Victoria." The dark haired one said, leaning over and kissing Callie's cheek._

_"I'm Emily, you can tell by the fact that I always stay on the right." The little girl in green smiled, leaning onto Callie's chest and giving her a small hug._

_"I love our family." Callie smiled, turning to Arizona._

_"Then get up and join them." Arizona said, suddenly not in the mood for baby voices and giggling. None of the rest of the family were.  
><em>

_"No. I think I'll just stay here with you guys forever." Callie said, ignoring the tone of Arizona's voice._

_Sofia, Roman and Javier disapeered in a puff of smoke._

_"Where did they go?" Callie said, sitting up._

_"They don't need to be here, we do." Arizona said, indicating her and the girls. "You don't."_

_"What?"  
><em>

_"You don't need to be here, mommy. We're not ready to leave, but you have to - for Sofia, Roman and Javier." Emily and Victoria said together. Callie looked at them and sighed. She lay down and closed her eyes._

* * *

><p>"Callie?" Mark said, tears overflowing his weak waterline already weak.<p>

"Mark?" Callie opened her eyes, she couldn't sit up. "Where's Arizona?"

"Cal, there was an accident." Mark started.

Callie's eyes filled up and she started crying, a lot.

"Callie, Arizona is in pretty bad shape.

"Stop it, Mark. Just. Stop." Callie said, trying to throw her hand up to indicate stopping.

It was in a splint.

"My wrist?"

"Broken in 2 places. I heard that all of the Ortho residents and interns wanted your case because whether you needed surgery or not - you're the head of Ortho." Mark said, smirking as if proud of his friend.

"Thanks, Mark." Callie laughed. "Where are my babies?"

Mark left the room.

* * *

><p>"Mami's awake!" Mark smiled at the kids as he went through to the waiting room.<p>

"And Mom?" Sofia looked up with tear stained cheeks.

"She's hanging in there." Mark said, picking up Roman and holding his hand out to Sofia to assist her to get up. "C'mon. She's requesting you."

* * *

><p>Bailey had come and discharged Callie, they just had to splint her arm and she was fine so she changed into some scrubs and walked with her children to the trauma room window.<p>

Arizona was lying in bed looking helpless.

"Arizona." Callie gasped slightly, pressing her hand against the window.

"Mom?" Roman said, seeing only machines and wires rather than the woman who usually sits at the kitchen counter and makes baby noises when feeding Javier.

Lucy was sitting at the nurses station behind them. The telling beeping noise of the heart monitor going flat sounded and Izzie jumped out of the room, signalling for Lucy to run in. Minutes later Izzie was doing compressions on Arizona's chest.

Sofia screamed, snapping Callie out of the state of shock she was in. Callie grabbed her kids and swerved down, into a sitting position, Roman curled into one side, Sofia had her knees tucked up to her chest and her head down.

_"Charging 200! Clear!" _They could hear Lucy yell.

"Please Arizona, please, no." Callie whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Callie was standing in the field, in the clothes she wore on the day of her accident, Arizona was standing opposite with the girls, her arms around them. She smiled at Callie and the girls waved.<em>

_A white light shone over them and Callie opened her eyes._

* * *

><p>She stood up, leaving her kids, and pressed herself against the windows.<p>

**"Arizona!"**

* * *

><p><em>If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aw, I actually feel quite sad writing this... probably because I'm listening to the ending part of Chasing Cars and thinking of Denny's death and Callie's accident and just - woah. It's deep you know, seeing it in your mind what you're trying to write. <em>**

_Anyway... hope you enjoyed my special chapter... let me know!_

**10 reviews for Chapter 7?**

Katrina! :D xxx


	8. Chapter 8: The Story

_Grey's Anatomy._

Hello! Chapter 8... woah.. over 80 reviews! Actually if you're reading this, I have over 89 reviews so..(95(!)) woah. I wrote a 7 chapter story and got 16 reviews so... I LOVE THIS STORY! :D

**Hope you all want this update... 'cause if ya don't... then :( That's not good!**

Disclaimer: I own yo momma.

**So, sorry I haven't updated in ages! I was so close to getting it up last night when my Google Chrome decided to crash! THE BITCH! So, I'll update 2. Promise! :D**

:D

_**CAV**_.. THANKS! _I've been really inspired by the fact that someone who seriously disliked this story and thought it was all OCC and it means a lot that you actually liked it. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight(!): The Story. (Sara Ramirez of course... listen... are you listening?)<strong>

_Callie was standing in the field, looking into the deep blue eyes filled with tears of her wife._

_"Tell me how to save you, Arizona."_

_"I can't tell you. You already know."_

_"Arizona, stop screwing around - I need to know how I'm supposed to save you!" Callie yelled at her wife, her voice weaker than usual due to the fact that she was crying more than she had ever cried before._

_"Calliope, I love you."_

_"I love you too." Callie cried. Arizona turned around and Callie reached for her hand, it passed straight through, like she was a ghost._

* * *

><p><em>Callie was in Arizona's room, right beside the top of the bed. She turned her head and saw herself leant against the window, her eyes scrunched close. Callie stroked Arizona's cheek lightly and walked to the end of her bed. She leant in a little bit and looked at her wife.<em>

_"Oh but these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one to tell them to, it's true, I was made for you. Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you!" Callie slammed her hands on Arizona's legs and she stabilized._

* * *

><p>Callie was leant against the window with a smirk on her face. Lucy and Izzie looked pretty baffled and started moving her to surgery for a bleeder to be fixed.<p>

'_Works everytime.' _Callie thought, laughing. "Go to the playroom, I'll come get you when she's awake." Callie said to her kids, pulling them up and ushering them off upstairs.

"Mom?" Sofia asked, her face red from the tears.

"Just go!" She said, tearing up as she watched her wife being wheeled off to surgery.

* * *

><p>Arizona had been taking into surgery and was about to finish. Callie sat against the wall in the gallery, facing the other wall, the glass beside her head. Mark came in and sat in the chair in front of her.<p>

"Cal. Why are you here if you don't wanna see?" Mark said.

"I don't wanna see my wife cut open, I wanna be here for support and if she dies, I need to see her anyway, shape or form." Callie didn't look up from her knees.

_"Okay, Grey, close up."_ Owen said to Meredith, leaving the OR.

Meredith moved to closing up and Mark watched closely.

"Mer's closing her up now." Mark told Callie.

"Okay." Callie said, not listening.

Lucy and Izzie were both standing beside her, checking on the baby, Izzie moved quickly and looked at the monitor.

"_Okay, I'll get ready to speak to Callie, wake her up - soon. Mer, keep working - get her closed up, ASAP."_

Izzie left and Lucy turned to speak to April, she nodded and ran out.

"Where's Karev?" Mark said, leaning over to Callie.

Callie shrugged a little bit and turned her head to the OR.

"Why aren't they moving her?"

"I dunno, maybe-" Mark started before April came in.

"Uh, Dr. Torres?" Callie looked up and nodded for April to continue. "Dr. Stevens says we have to get her into another surgery, but she needs to talk to you before they do anything." April left again.

* * *

><p>Callie went to Izzie's office and sat in the chair beside Mark, all she could think about was when Arizona was sitting there, when they found out about the twins. She put her head down and started humming 'The Story' - their song.<p>

"Callie, the babies need to be delivered - if we don't, this could cause serious complications to Arizona's health, of course, being that the twins are underdeveloped they have a much higher risk of dying. If we wait, Arizona will be completely hospitalized and would need a C-Section. Also, if we deliver the babies now, Arizona will more likely than not loose her uterus." Izzie said, taking the hand Callie had resting on the desk.

"What?" Mark said, taking Callie's other hand to try and comfort her.

"All of these lines across my face, tell you story of who I am." Callie sang quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Callie was beside Arizona in surgery, Meredith and Lucy started wheeling her out. Callie climbed on the gurney and sat cross legged looking at her wife.<em>

_"What do you want?" Callie asked._

_"You know what I want." Arizona said, now pushing the gurney along behind her head. "So stop calling me here, and make the choice for yourself. You want me to tell you, Izzie wants **you **to tell her, not me. Answer her."_

* * *

><p>"Alex would usually answer, but in his own words he said he was just "the sperm doner with vistaion rights"." Izzie said, smiling as Callie lifted her head.<p>

"We want the babies out now. They'll be fine. Arizona will be fine." Callie said, her regular confidence with a hint of cockiness coming back to her.

"I'll go tell Lucy." Izzie left her office and walked quickly to the delivery room Arizona was waiting in.

Callie and Mark strolled behind, talking about everything as if nothing had changed - Arizona wasn't ready to pop 2 kids out and they hadn't even had a car-crash.

* * *

><p>Alex was sitting beside Arizona in the delivery room, they hadn't given her the medication to stall the contractions and was 8 centimetres dilated. She was close to waking up soon too.<p>

"So, Arizona, Callie isn't here yet, she's probably still freaking out with Sloan that the babies will be born with 2 heads each or somethin'." Alex said in an effort to wake her up.

Arizona opened her eyes a little bit, then realised where she was and opened them fully.

"Calliope?" She said, searching for her wife with her eyes.

"Arizona!" Callie said, running into the room, Mark hot on her tail.

"Calliope!" Arizona said, shuffling up a little to give her a hug.

"I thought I had killed you!" Callie said, eyes filled with tears.

"The ultimate payback." Arizona smirked then grinned, her dimples made Callie's heart melt.

"We'll deliver the babies soon enough. You've just hit 9 centimetres. Not long at all." Lucy said, going back to charting.

Izzie came back into the room having gone to check on a different paitient.

"Hey, so how far are we?" She grinned, pulling up a chair beside Alex.

"9 centimetres!" Arizona squealed.

"Great!" Izzie smiled.

"When do I get to see my little angels?" Arizona asked.

"Once these angels get out." Callie said, poking the top of belly lightly.

* * *

><p>Mark was beside Callie, bored because it had been 30 minutes and Arizona still hadn't reached 10 centimetres.<p>

"Can't we hurry this up?" He said.

"Mark, just go. Please. I really don't want you here for this." Arizona said, smiling at the man she used to dislike greatly, but could now call a friend.

"Fine. I didn't want to see this anyway. Call me when their out." Mark grabbed Arizona's shoulder in support and left.

"Bye!" They all called.

"Woah.." Arizona said clutching her stomach.

"Is it time?" Callie asked.

"You bet your ass it is." Lucy said, taking her seat at the foot of the bed, and put Arizona in the stirrups.

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and Alex grabbed the other one, Izzie took Alex's hand in hers for a second before she went to assist Lucy.

"Did you guys choose to take one each?" Arizona said between breaths.

"Yeah, I got Baby 1 on the right and she got Baby 2 on the left." Lucy said.

"You deliver Emily and Izzie delivers Victoria." Arizona smiled through the pain.

"Okay, tell me which you think is coming out." Lucy said.

"I think it's Victoria." Arizona breathed. "I always thought it would be Emily."

Izzie sat on the stool as Lucy pulled the cot ready for her.

"Okay, Arizona, it's time, I'm gonna count to three and I need you to push, okay?" Izzie said and Arizona nodded. "1, 2, 3!" Arizona leant forward and screamed, Callie was lucky to break bones for a living - she had tough hands - Alex on the other hand looked to be in the same amount of pain Arizona was. "1, 2, 3!" Izzie said again and Arizona pushed as hard as she could.

"Arizona, she's beautiful." Callie grinned and started to tear up.

"Woah." Alex said, looking down for a second.

"1, 2, 3! C'mon Arizona! Just one more!" Izzie said and pulled the baby out, Arizona lay her head back and took deep breaths.

Izzie put Victoria in the crib and pulled it to the side and she and Lucy cleaned her.

"Better rest up, Emily will be out soon." Izzie smiled and Arizona sighed deeply.

"I want it to be over." Arizona said, turning her head to Callie.

"It'll be worth it when those 2 little angel's are in your arms and-" Callie was cut off by the fact that Arizona had closed her eyes and loosened her grip. "Arizona?"

"What the hell!" Alex said, seeing blood fall from Arizona.

"It's her uterus! I thought it was gonna be okay, it's really bad, we need to get her to an OR now!" Lucy told them as she began to get her ready to move. The nurses got them a gurney and they all moved her and rolled her to surgery.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled.

* * *

><p>Arizona was being worked on while Alex and Callie sat in the gallery, Callie had an angry look on her face and tear stains on her cheeks. Alex looked confused.<p>

"How the hell can this be happening?" He said.

"It's all my fault." Callie said in an angry tone.

"It's not. It's noones fault. Crap happens - we have no control."

Callie started crying again and Alex moved closer on the seats.

"Calm the hell down, they'll be fine, besides, we need to stay strong for Vicky." Alex said, putting a brotherly arm around her.

"Never call her that, it sounds like icky. Our daughter is not icky."

"Well right now she is - she's still covered in womb gunk."

Callie laughed and put her head on Alex's shoulder.

_Izzie and Lucy began closing up. They had taken the baby out and Dr. Stark had entered the OR. He was at the side working on Emily._

"Why did Stark come in?" Callie asked.

"Standard procedure. Peads need to check on C-Section babies." Alex said and Callie relaxed a little bit.

Izzie turned and looked up to the gallery and waved her arm to signal them to come out of there. They nodded and left as Lucy rolled Arizona out of the OR and into recovery with the help of interns and nurses.

* * *

><p>Izzie was now standing in her office, Callie and Alex happily sitting on the seats.<p>

"How is she?" Callie said quickly after sitting down.

"Arizona is fine, but we had to do a hysterectomy." Izzie said, sighing and sitting in her chair. Callie nodded, knowing that this would be okay.

"And Emily?" Alex said, grinning at the fact he now was a father.

"Um, Emily's umbilical cord was wrapped tightly around her neck, Dr. Stark managed to revive her, but she lost a lot of oxygen and she coded." Izzie said, her head falling. She never felt this emotional having to deliver bad news, of course her heart always broke a little bit whenever this happened, but this was so much worse.

"Our baby's dead, isn't she." Alex said, furrowing her brow.

"I'm sorry." Izzie said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh my god!" Callie yelled standing up from her chair.

* * *

><p>Arizona was awake in recovery, holding her 6 pounds, 8 ounce little girl when Alex got their with Izzie and Lucy.<p>

"Arizona, we need to talk to you." Alex said, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"What?" Arizona said, not looking up from her baby. "Where's Emily? Where's Calliope?"

"Ariz- I'm sorry I can't." Izzie stood, putting her hand over her mouth and walking out of the room.

"Arizona, there were some complications." Lucy started, sitting beside Arizona. "Emily lost a lot of oxygen and we did the-"

"Best we could but I'm sorry your baby is dead." Arizona finished the speech she always knew how to give, tears rolling down her face. Alex took Victoria from her and put her in bed.

Since her hands were free, Arizona put them to her face and started crying - more than she ever thought possible. Callie entered the room in Mark's arms. She pulled away from him and sat next to Arizona in the bed, she put her arms around Arizona who snuggled in and they cried together.

A scene that would even bring tears to Cristina's eyes.

Alex hovered over Victoria's cot and picked her up again - he was crying to - and walked over to everyone else.

"We may have lost a daughter today but we also gained one. Don't let Emily's death ruin Victoria's life." Alex said, his voice cracky from the tears.

Arizona took Victoria and held her.

"Victoria Emily Calliope Karev-Robbins." Arizona said, smiling at her baby.

"Will we get to see Emily?" Callie asked.

"If you want to." Lucy said, getting the wheelchair at the edge of the room for Arizona.

"I'll stay with Victoria, take a photo." Mark said on the verge of tears. Callie hugged him and Arizona nodded, climbing in.

* * *

><p>"She looks like you." Callie said to Alex who smiled and cried with Arizona.<p>

"C'mon, I gotta get a pic." Callie said, Arizona was holding her loved one and nodded, indicating it was okay. Lucy took Callie's phone and she and Alex kneeled either side. She took photos of them holding her and one of her face.

"Goodbye tiny human." Arizona said, putting her back in cot and was wheeled off, everyone in tears.

* * *

><p><em>I climbed across the mountaintops, swam all across the ocean blue. I cross all the lines and I broke all the rules, but baby I broke them all for you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So.. awful chapter. I know. You all hate me. Maybe some happiness next chapter? Reviews for longest chapter I've ever written.<strong>

_5 reviews for chapter 9 ((I just want 100 reviews!))_

**_Hope you don't all hate me!_**

Kat.


	9. Chapter 9: For the First Time

_Grey's Anatomy._

**So, we ended on a horrid note last chapter.. sorry about that.. :p**

_101 reviews! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY SO HAPPY! YAYAYAYAYAY! :D:D:D._

Do you guys actually listen to the songs while reading, because it seriously helps you to get into the zone of the chapter!

**DAMN THIS WEBSITE. I just accidentally clicked onto something else and when I click back.. chapter 9. Gone. The bitch! So sorry if this isn't updated that quickly. I f***ing hate this stupid thing! Anyway... here's Chapter 9. Rewritten. Twice.**

_So, are you guys actually listening to the song suggestion? It's not mandatory but it helps to make the story! I promise!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: For The First Time (The Script. LISTEN)<strong>

"What do mean she's not coming! It's my baby's funeral!" Callie yelled down the phone, her eyes filling with water.

_"Mija, I'm sorry but she feels that since she was a bastard child and not even yours that she has no place there. I'm sorry."_

"What the hell, Daddy! Emily is dead! My daughter is dead and she doesn't want to be there for us?"

_"I'm sorry that we won't ma-"_

Callie hung up the phone and put it down. She couldn't handle this. Not now. Not today.

Things had been bad since _it_ had happened 2 weeks ago. Arizona was barely speaking, rarely eating and never left their bedroom. She saw the kids once or twice a day depending on her mood. Arizona had refused to see Victoria all together.

"Mom? What was all the yelling about?" Sofia asked, coming down the stairs, clearly eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"Nothing, angel." Callie said, pushing her tears down. "Where's the baby?"

"I left her in the playroom crib, Roman's with her so I brought a baby monitor down with me to make sure he doesn't eat her or something." Sofia joked, smiling gently. "I came down to ask if you were coming to join us."

"I'll be right up as soon as I check on Mommy." Callie put an arm around her daughter and walked her upstairs. She pushed her little girl into the playroom and sighed.

* * *

><p>Callie knocked on the door lightly and opened it.<p>

"Arizona?" Arizona didn't respond. "Feel like going out today? The park?" Arizona just shook her head. "How about just getting out of bed? Stretching your legs?" Arizona shook her head. "Well do you think you could speak?" Callie said in a demanding tone, her temper wearing very thin.

"I don't feel like speaking." Arizona said softly, turning her head to the window beside their bed. Callie sat beside her on the bed.

"What do you feel like doing?" Callie asked, her tone softening.

"Nothing."

"There must be something."

"I just wanna sit here."

"Well, maybe we could sit on the couch?" Callie suggested. Arizona looked at her, as if considering it. "Maybe the couch in the playroom?" Arizona turned her head back.

"No."

"The living room couch then?"

"I'm fine here."

"Arizona. Get the hell up." Callie demanded, standing up.

"No. Calliope. Just leave me alone!" Arizona said angrily. Callie sighed and left.

* * *

><p>"Selena isn't<em> that <em>pretty." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Yes she is. She's beautiful. She's so sweet and caring. She has beautiful long, thick hair. Her voice is soft yet demanding. Her face is cute yet mature. She's beautiful in every way, shape and form." Roman said, playing the DVD boxset of the old _Wizards Of Waverley Place _show Arizona had gotten him for his 7th birthday when his obsession with Selena Gomez had begun when she played the mom in the newest Disney show.

"Stop it, it's just perverted. She's 32 years old!" Sofia said, sighing into the sofa, Javier laughing and Victoria scrunching her fist together.

"You know what that means, girl power. Victoria agrees." Callie said, sitting on the couch beside Sofia.

"I don't eve know what pervernive means so it didn't work anyway." Roman scoffed, enjoying his favourite show.

"Perverted. I said perverted." Sofia said, watching the TV.

"Stop saying that!" Callie playfully slapped her knee and standing up. "Listen guys, don't come into Mommy's room for a little while, okay?"

"Like we would anyway." Roman laughed, earning a kick in the back from Sofia. "Ow!"

"Guys." Callie warned, picking Victoria up. "C'mon baby."

* * *

><p>"Arizona?" Callie said, walking in the room to find her wife rolled onto one side, staring out of the window.<p>

Arizona remained silent.

"Feel like doing anything yet?" Callie asked, moving forward.

"No, Calliope, please just leave me-" Arizona rolled over and stopped talking. She saw Callie holding Victoria in her arms. "No, Calliope. No."

"Arizona. Just look at her!" Callie said, walking up to the bed.

"No! I don't want to see her!" Arizona rolled over onto her side, facing the window again.

Callie was getting sick of this. She walked to the other side and Arizona rolled over again.

"Now that's just pathetic." Callie laughed. Arizona rolled over again. Callie knelt down. The baby in her arms.

"Callie I-" Arizona stammered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Arizona." Callie said in a demanding tone and lifted Victoria to the side, so she was leaning up slightly, giving Arizona a better look. "Now sit up."

Arizona followed her wife's orders and sat up, adjusting her pillows to get comfy. She lay a pillow on her lap. She knew what was happening. Callie passed their daughter to Arizona and sat next to her legs. Arizona gasped at the feel of her baby in her arms.

"It's like the first time I picked her up." Arizona said, remembering the way she felt before she found out about Emily.

"She's very light so she'll probably become a Michelin man just like Roman." Callie laughed lightly, Arizona laughed a bit too. God she missed that noise. The beautiful sound of Arizona's gentle laugh. "Maybe it's a Robbins gene. Tiny baby equals fat toddler?"

"Don't be mean, their adorable." Arizona said, not taking her eyes away from the baby.

"Yeah, you say that now but you never cleaned the flab folds." Callie joked.

"Can you take her? I want to take a shower." Arizona said, passing her baby back to Callie reluctantly.

"Of course." Callie said, slightly over-excited that her wife was taking a shower.

"Okay. Love you." Arizona said.

"Love you too." Callie said, walking out.

"Like I was talking to you." Arizona smirked as they both left the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Mommy just took a shower!" Callie said, entering the playroom.<p>

"Thank god." Roman said simply.

Sofia nudged him with her leg. "That's great. Give me the baby."

Callie handed Victoria over and Sofia proceeded to dance around the playroom with her in her arms.

"Javier!" Callie called picking up Javier to replace Victoria.

Arizona came in, her head wet and her clothes fresh.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted smiling.

"Mommy! Thank god! I thought I was gonna have to come in there again, it smells so bad, Mommy. So bad!" Roman cried, clutching his mothers waist.

"Hey mom." Sofia went and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, honey."

"Here you go!" Callie said, trying to hand Javier over but Roman was still hugging her.

"Is that Selena Gomez at the window?" Arizona tricked her son.

"Where!" He let go, running to the window.

"We're on the second floor!" Sofia said, laughing at her brother.

"She fell!" He bolted out of the room.

"Be careful!" Callie called.

"Hey, baby." Arizona said, hugging Javier and putting him inside his area of toys. Sofia handed Victoria to her mother and picked up Javier.

"We'll go help Roman find Selena." Sofia winked, leaving the room.

"She's beautiful." Arizona said.

"You both are." Callie said, kissing her wife's nose.

"I'm gonna put her to bed. It's getting late." Arizona took her into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Callie put the kids to bed and Arizona said goodnight. They sat on the couch together.<p>

"I love you." Arizona said.

"I love me too." Callie smirked, patting her wife's leg.

"Let's go to bed then!"

"Carry me."

"Calliope, you know I deal with tiny humans, not muscley beautiful women who put all their weight on their butts when I pick them up!" Arizona joked, standing up.

"I carried your fat pregnant ass up that staircase. Carry me now!" Callie demanded, Arizona obeyed and lifted her up over the shoulder. "Move faster!" Callie scolded playfully.

* * *

><p>Arizona dropped Callie on the bed and climbed in with her.<p>

"I'm glad we changed earlier. I just don't have the energy to do it now." Arizona said, not even moving to get under the covers.

"Are you calling me fat?" Callie faked hurt.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Callie rolled over and kissed her wife's lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Arizona said, kissing her back.

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Callie furrowed her brow. "Definitely tomorrow." Arizona compromised, switching off the lamp. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>So! What'd ya think? It's pretty crap, sorry :p but it's just some lovely fluff to make up for last chapter! :D<strong>

_10 reviews? C'mon, I know you can! _

Kat. :D


	10. Chapter 10: Never Grow Up

_Grey's Anatomy._

**Hello. I'm actually very happy with the reviews, one made me feel really sorry and if you're reading this then I'm sorry.**

_On a lighter note, someone suggested typing it up somewhere else, I've tried, I think my computer has a problem, also I think I may rename this story to 'The Story' let me know what you think just say at the bottom, **Yes the story is a better name **or **no don't change. :D **So, just let me know! :D_

Please Please let me know if you listen to the chapter's song, I just want to know so when you're giving me your input for the title change just put a quick yes I listen if I can and no I hate music I wish it would die! Kay? ;) I get if you can't, but if you can - do.

_**In a very festival-y mood today, spent yesterday jumping about to Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, MCR, etc. And got involved in a mosh pit so, this is some very random fluff! :D**_

Oh yeah and in reference to the fluff I mentioned above ((^^^^^^^^^^^^^)) - there is some 'drama' coming with a hell of a lot of Calzona, so, this kind of helps set that up. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Never Grow Up (Taylor Swift. Listen?)<strong>

Callie and Arizona were sitting on the living room couch, Roman and Javier were making up for their lack of staying at the Sloan house by being there for 2 weeks calling to check up on home everyday. Arizona had Victoria in her arms and Callie was glad she did what she did a few weeks ago. Arizona had barely put her baby girl down since then.

"Honey, can I hold her!" Callie chuckled, growing jealous of the adorable site in front of her.

"Aw, but honey, she loves me!" Arizona said, deadly serious. Callie brushed it off and took the baby from her wife. She started to fuss. "Callie, she wants me back, you aren't lying right for her!" Arizona tried to take her.

"No! She just had a bit of wind, she's fine!" Callie plastered on a smile at her wife's death stare. "Stop it." She scolded and went back to cuddling with her daughter.

The front door opened and a very beaten up Sofia walked in, fake smiling.

"Sofia?" Callie said, moving then remembering Victoria was on her stomach. "Here." Callie said, handing her baby to Arizona.

"Gladly." Arizona grinned taking Victoria and looking up at Sofia. Callie jumped up and went over to her older daughter.

"What the hell happened to you!" Callie said, pulling her daughter over to the couch and trying to untangle some of her hair. "I knew we shouldn't have let you go to that concert!"

"Calliope, calm down, what happened Sofia?" Arizona asked.

"Well, the night started out normal..." Sofia started.

* * *

><p><em>Sofia was standing in the crowd moving toward the stage after going into the entrance to <strong>Lady Gaga <strong>and was excited to be seeing her first ever concert. She had begged her mom's to let her go and only won Callie over by convincing Mark to let her go, it was 2 to 1 because Callie was banned from the 'vagina-vote'. _

_"I can't believe we're actually seeing **Lady Gaga**!" Zola Shepherd yelled in Sofia's ear._

_"Zole, I'm right next to you." Sofia laughed._

_Sofia was there with of course, Zola, Tuck Bailey, Fiona Kepner-Stark, Lila Avery and Lucile Montgomery-Bennett._

_"This is gonna be awesome!" Sofia told her friends, walking right into a girl. "Oh my god! Sorry!" She panicked, seeing that the girl had dropped 2 drinks down her shirt. The girl gave them death glares and walked away._

* * *

><p><em>They were dancing to <strong>Born This Way<strong> and Sofia got pushed out of the way onto the ground. It was a guy and he looked to be with the girl she'd walked into."_

_"Dude!" Tuck yelled, punching him in the face._

* * *

><p>"And the next thing I know I'm in mosh pit!" Sofia said, rubbing a bump on her head.<p>

"You hit your head!" Callie realised, pulling her up. "Arizona, watch the house, we have to go to the hospital!"

"Calliope." Arizona warned. "Sofie is fine, your baby girl is fine."

"Not risking it." Callie said, ignoring Sofia who was pulling away and Arizona who was trying to stop her as best as she could with a baby in her arms.

"Mom please!" Sofia begged her mother, trying to get away from her.

"Sofia, we have to go get Derek to check you! If it'll make you feel better, Mommy'll go with ya." Callie said, grabbing her keys and a better grip on Sofia's arm.

"If Mommy goes." Sofia compromised.

"No, I can't, I have to stay here with the baby." Arizona said, sitting back down.

"Well the baby can come." Callie said.

"Uh, yeah but she's not old enough." Arizona sat forward. "Sofia, if you go Mom will leave you alone."

"Fine." Sofia left, waving. Callie put a thumb up and left.

"Bye!" Arizona called. "Yeah, sweetie, we're not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Arizona was sitting in the nursery (Victoria's room).<p>

"Mom?" Sofia yelled, wandering through the hall.

"Shh!" Arizona whispered, signaling where she was.

"Hey." Sofia waved.

"I just got her to sleep. What did Uncle Derek say?"

"That my mother is a control freak." Sofia laughed.

"Okay. Night." Arizona smiled and Sofia left to go to bed. Arizona put the baby in the crib and left the dark room.

* * *

><p>"Honey." Callie smiled, holding her arms up in the air so Arizona could come and hold them. "Hey."<p>

"Hi."

"So, what did Sofie tell you?" Callie asked, pulling her wife over the couch so she was lying on her.

"That you stink!" Arizona joked like a child and cuddled up with her wife.

"Thanks, that's so sweet!" Callie laughed sarcastically. "And you are so funny." Callie said in a sarcastic tone and started tickling her.

"Stop it!" Arizona laughed. Callie stopped and kissed her nose.

"C'mon, in my bed, now." Callie stood up, making Arizona fall on the floor, Arizona looked up and shook her head.

"Always wanted sex, what are you? A man!" Arizona smiled, walking over and holding her wife's hand.

* * *

><p>They got to the second floor. Arizona released her wife's hand.<p>

"I'll check on Sofia and then Victoria and be in your bed, in a minute." Arizona super-magic-smiled and left.

"I'll check Sofie and meet you there." Callie opened her daughters door and walked in.

* * *

><p>Callie was sitting in their bed for 15 minutes when she realised where Arizona was. She got up and walked into Victoria's room, Arizona was holding a sleeping baby in her arms while standing over her crib.<p>

"Arizona?" Callie touched her back and she jumped.

"Calliope? I said I'd be through in a minute."

"It's been 20 minutes, honey, why did you pick her up? You probably woke her." Callie said, moving to see her baby girl. "Hi." She said in a high but hushed tone.

"She's fine." Arizona said, kissing her baby's nose.

"Come to bed, Arizona." Callie said in a demanding tone and left.

"Okay, Calliope." Arizona put Victoria down.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was chapter 10! I should probably get back to my other stories for a while so there may not be as quick of an update as usual.<strong>

_8 reviews for chapter 11. :D_

Katrina.


	11. Chapter 11: Innocent

_Grey's Anatomy._

**HELLO! A lot of good reviews, some bad, that's okay though! :D**

So, yep. Got some feed back on the names but none on the MUSIC SITUATION! XD

_Hope ya enjoy, bitch. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Innocent. ((Taylor Swift)).<strong>

"So, remember when I said she wouldn't pick her up? Now she won't put her down."

_"Separation anxiety, Cal, the last baby she let go of died. Give her some time."_

"Mark, it's been 2 months since we lost Emily, a month and a half since Arizona actually started caring about Victoria, I wanna hold my baby too!"

_"Dude. Get. A. Grip."_

"Fine. Bye, Marcus."

_"Goodbye Calliope."_

Callie smiled at her phone - Mark always knew what to say.

"Arizona?" She called, heading upstairs to muster a hold of the baby.

* * *

><p>Callie was standing at the back of the nursery, Arizona stood holding Victoria as she had done ever since she picked her up 6 weeks ago.<p>

"I could be an assassin, a rapist, a nude male..." Callie smirked at the fact Arizona hadn't noticed. Arizona jumped at the intrusion.

"Calliope! That's dangerous, I was holding the baby!"

"Shocker." Callie muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, dear."

"Okay."

"Can I hold Victoria?"

"She's asleep in _my _arms."

"We can pass her gently."

"No." Arizona shook her head. "She's fine here."

"Arizona." Callie demanded. "Put her down, come see the others.

"They'll wake her!"

"Put her **down**!" Callie ordered.

"Someone has to stay with her."

"I'll stay. Get your tiny white ass in that playroom!" Callie took the baby.

Arizona reluctantly left the room, taking a baby monitor with her. Callie switched the monitor off.

"Don't need Momma checking up on us now, do we?" Callie said in a baby voice. "Aw, you're cute." Callie kissed her baby's shoulder and sat down, no wonder Arizona loved holding her.

* * *

><p>"Night honey!" Callie hugged her daughter and ushered her off to bed, her son came from the nursery and went to bed. Callie went into the nursery.<p>

"Calliope. Hey." Arizona smiled gently, holding the baby.

"It's getting late, you should let her sleep." Callie said, standing in the doorway.

"She's fine." Arizona's voice grew stronger.

"Arizona, put her down. You never put her down. What about your other children?"

"I spent today with them."

"No, I made you spend the day with them, you took a baby monitor with you! I was with her, I'm her mom too! What? You don't consider me her mother?"

"Calliope-"

"No. I get it. You and Alex are her parents, I'm nothing." Callie stormed off into the bedroom, shutting the door forcefully.

* * *

><p>Callie was crying in the bed - she didn't mean anything? And Arizona had confirmed this when she hadn't bothered to chase after her.<p>

"Calliope." Arizona entered, lying beside her, Callie rolled on her side facing the window, Arizona facing forward, looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Callie snapped.

"Cal, you mean the world to me, you aren't nothing, you're my daughters mom. I'm your daughters mom." Arizona looked at Callie's head.

"You should've chased after me." Callie said, her voice cracky with tears, she looked up, her body still turned away.

"I had to put the baby down." Arizona lent down and kissed Callie's nose.

"Promise I'm still just as big of part of her life as you."

"You're probably more, you'll give her anything she wants when she smiles at you, I'll be immune to it." Arizona joked, rolling on to side, Callie rolled over so they were face to face.

Callie took her wife's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Arizona was holding their baby the next morning.<p>

"Mom! It's so sunny outside, can we go to the beach?" Roman asked, running into the nursery, slipping a bit on the floor.

"No, the baby." Arizona ruffled his hair and pushed him out. He turned to the mother-daughter site in front of him. He pushed down tears and left the room.

"Put her down, we'll call Alex." Callie said, seeing Roman run to his room, probably to cry because Arizona didn't love him anymore.

"No."

"Arizona, put her the hell down, Roman is crying for you!"

"Callie!"

"Arizona! Why don't you like putting her down?" Callie said, her voice softening.

"No reason." Callie raised an eye brow and Arizona took a deep breath, it was time to stop lying to everyone, especially herself. "What if I put her down and she dies? She almost died!"

"I felt the same with Sofia-"

"It's the same! You didn't lose a baby before hand!"

"Arizona-"

"No! It doesn't matter!" Arizona put her daughter in the crib and stormed into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Talk to me." Callie said.<p>

"You don't get it. I held Emily for 8 and a half months. I would've had her in my arms.. but she died because I let her go." Arizona cried.

"Arizona, Victoria needs to be out there, it's best for her, she needs an immune system or she _will _die, please, Arizona, let her go."

Arizona looked into her wife's deep brown eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They hugged.

"Beach?" Callie asked.

"Baby."

"Shade and it's not as warm as Roman says." Callie held her hand out.

"I guess, but can I hold her?"

"No. I will, you actually like the freezing cold ocean crawling with children, maybe we should call Alex? He's only ever seen her like 4 times."

"10."

"It's been a month, that's nothing, let him have her for the week. C'mon." Callie pulled her up and passed her phone.

"Okay. I'll leave my baby.." Arizona said, hesitantly.

"Yes." Callie hugged her wife and ran around the house. "Children! We're going out! WITH YOUR MOM!"

This was greeted with "YAY!"

Arizona giggled and looked at her phone. She could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter will be some lovely family fluff with the kids, maybe I will bring Victoria? Don't think you're supposed to though.. hmm... review and let me know! :D<strong>

_8 reviews for chapter 12(?)! :D _

Katrina. :D


	12. Chapter 12: Breathe

_Grey's Anatomy._

**Thanks reviewers! Made my day!**

So, hope you enjoy this.. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Breathe. ((Chyler Leigh version :D))<strong>

Callie was loading the kids into the car along with beach gear while Arizona was on the phone with Alex.

"Yeah, so I mean, you've barely seen her, I really need to see my other kids for just a little while, we'll drop her off. Okay, thanks! Bye." Arizona came outside mid-sentence. She put her phone in her pocket then pulled it out. "I'm gonna have to text him. We'll keep Victoria, it'll be fine. You know, maybe we shouldn't go?" Arizona said quickly.

"Arizona. We. Are. Going. Now shut up and get in the car!" Callie snatched the phone from Arizona's hand and put it in the car. Arizona walked to the back and looked at the car.

"I can't. I can't put her in there." Arizona said, stopping and looking at her three children in the car. "She can't fit anyway."

"Arizona. Put her on your lap, it'll be fine. I know, this seems horrible, I went through it. I know. I understand." Callie pulled Arizona to the front seat.

* * *

><p>They had dropped Victoria off and Arizona was grinning. She'd done it. Everything may be okay now.<p>

"We're gonna need a bigger car." Arizona giggled.

"Yes. Or you can just take 2 and I'll take two - by the time Javier gets to high school Sofia will have left and then one of us will just take all three on different routes." Callie said, looking in the mirror at her kids.

"Yup. We just gotta wait for Sofia to leave, not long now!" Arizona joked.

"Stop trying to get rid of me!" Sofia pretended to be angry.

"When are we getting there? This little back and forth thing you three have is irritating." Roman said, sitting forward, looking grumpy.

"Jeez, Rome. Calm down." Callie demanded. Arizona turned and looked at Roman.

"Romey. What's up?"

"Nothing." Roman snapped, sitting with his head turned past Javier's head and out of the window.

"If you didn't want to go to the beach then you should have said so!" Arizona disciplined her son.

"I don't want to go the beach! I don't wanna go anywhere! Anywhere with you!" Roman started smacking the seats and the windows - freaking out.

"Mom! Stop the car!" Sofia yelled, seeing how angry her brother was getting. "Mom!"

Callie pulled the car over next to a grassy patch. Roman, who was sitting behind the drivers seat, climbed out and ran into the field. Callie smiled - it was the field with daisies she saw after the accident.

Arizona ejected her seatbelt and climbed out herself, running to where Roman had splayed out on the grass.

* * *

><p>"Romey!" Arizona called lying beside her son on the ground.<p>

"Go away."

"Roman. Honey, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone. Now."

"Rom-"

"I hate you! I hate you."

"Roman?"

"I hate you!" Roman's yells turned into a sob as he cried into his mothers stomach.

"Why do you hate me?" Arizona asked, holding back her tears.

"Because you hate me, you only love Victoria." Roman said, looking up.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Arizona threw her arms around her son and started sobbing. From the car, Callie and Sofia watched, Callie climbed out of the car and ran to Arizona and Roman.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, seeing the two blonde's in tears.

"We're fine." Roman said, sweetly. He put his arm around his mother and held her as she cried. Callie helped Arizona up and walked to the car.

"I'm sorry, Sofia!" Arizona threw her arms around Sofia and sobbed into her shoulder, Sofia regretted getting out of the car to see if they were alright, Roman climbed into the middle seat, beside Javier. Sofia hugged her mom and walked her to the passengers seat, she then climbed into the car and sighed.

"The beach?" Callie asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah!" Javier clapped his little hands together as the family drove just a tad further to the beach.

* * *

><p>Callie parked the car and the family piled out. Sofia and Roman grabbed the buckets and spades from the trunk while Arizona got the towels and three large bags. Callie took a bag from her and got Javier from his car seat.<p>

"Woo!" Roman yelled, running down the beach, falling once a little bit. He got back up and kept walking to a spot beside the ocean. The family set the stuff down. Sofia pulled off her t-shirt and ran into the water, Roman did the same, following his sister. Arizona and Callie lay on the warm beach, Javier sat in between the two.

"Look at those two." Callie laughed at her daughter and son. Sofia was standing up, not wanting to get her hair wet, Roman was jumping in and out of the water, trying to convince Sofia to go swimming with him. Arizona turned around and laughed, she sat up, moving down the towel, taking Javier with her. She took a bucket and spade and was showing how to build sand castles.

"We have a strange bunch." Arizona giggled, watching her 3 year old son put a bucket of sand on his head.

"Derek needs to check him." Callie joked. "So, Sofia has that appointment soon."

"Yeah. I wish I'd gone to the hospital after the concert with you, you know that." Arizona said, feeling guilty.

After the concert, Sofia had come home, having been in a mosh-pit and hitting her head, Derek checked her over to calm Callie's worry. He'd found an aneurysm that could easily be fixed, but since it wasn't the most urgent thing in the world, they decided that a week's wait would be fine.

"She'll be fine, Arizona, you did nothing wrong, I was being an over-protective parent, she's fine, she'll be fine!" Callie said, convincing not only Arizona, but herself as well. She looked up to see her daughter tremble a little bit, it wasn't uncommon that this happened with an aneurysm. She sighed and looked at Roman who looked very worried.

"She'll be fine." Arizona repeated, taking Callie's hand.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, they had all gone into the ocean at one point or another so they climbed into Callie's car soaking wet.<p>

"Shall we go for dinner covered in salt water?" Callie asked her family, buckling her seatbelt.

"Yes." Everyone, even Javier, said together.

"Let's do it." Callie drove the family to a TGI Friday's where they sat, Callie and Sofia's hair turning into crazy curls and Javier's turning frizzy and standing up on end. Arizona's hair was drying straight and normal as she braided it while Roman sat looking into a spoon and spiking his hair up.

"Selena'll like that." Sofia said sarcastically, laughing. Arizona smiled and put her arm around her son.

"Shut up!" Roman said, sounding like a baby, he threw himself into his mothers arms. Arizona wrapped her arms around her little boy and shook her head at Sofia.

"With your hair, can you really bad mouth about anyone?" Arizona poked fun at her daughter, Roman said 'ha!', still pressed to Arizona's stomach.

"Shut up." Sofia laughed.

* * *

><p>Callie climbed into bed, beside her yawning wife. Callie lay back and closed her eyes.<p>

"What? No sexy time? I love sexy time." Arizona giggled in the darkness, kissing Callie on the lips. "Wake up!" She ordered. Callie opened her eyes and frowned.

"I love sleepy time!" Callie smiled, Arizona gave a death glare and Callie rolled on top of her. "Just kidding." She laughed. Arizona smiled and kissed her wife.

* * *

><p><strong>So, little fluff mixed with drama, hope you liked it! Review!<strong>

_10 reviews for update. I'm losing REVIEWERS! :)_

Kat.


	13. Chapter 13: I Thought I Lost You FINAL

**Grey's Anatomy...**

**So... it's been.. 5 years? JK, but still. It's been a while! I've decided to finish my trailing stories and leave one or two to keep going.. since Season 7 finished I've lost my inspiration so, I'm ending Need You Now! This is the last chapter! **

**I'm telling it from the future with the kids, hope you like it at least a bit! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own all OC's but no CC's. LOVE YA SHONDA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Need You Now.<strong>

**Chapter 13, Final Chapter(!): I Thought I Lost You. (John Travolta, Miley Cyrus)**

_Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan_

So, it's been.. how long? Maybe 2 years? I'm sorry I've lost touch.. just with the funeral and the condolences... it was all too much. Let me tell you what's been happening!

I had a brain aneurysm that blew, it took Uncle Derek Shepherd and Auntie Meredith Grey-Shepherd a _long _time to fix it, but.. you know, I'm okay! I ended up leaving Seattle for college; I worked my ass off and managed to get into Harvard University to study medicine. Dad, Mom and Mom were all super proud, I'm sure that even Roman ended up telling his friends how awesome I'd become! Still, it was over 3000 miles away so, I wasn't there when_ it _happened. I'm sorry you were.. anyway, write back, sis! Love you! **-Sofia x**

_Victoria Emily Calliope Karev-Robbins_

Hey! I know about the aneurysm but, if we're gonna e-mail in the '_pen-pal-that-I've-never-met-so-I'll-reveal-some-interesting-facts' _way then, let's begin!

I was 4 years old when you went to Harvard and even I was proud! When you were gone, the house was quieter- Roman had lost some of his glow and didn't seem as present as when you would come home for Christmas. Daddy-A said he missed you, despite the feeling that you had an underlying hate for he and I because we weren't '_proper family'_ as you said to him _more that once_. Anyway, Javier was always great, he would wrestle with me and hug me when my friends were mean, he was the ideal big brother in everyway, Roman seemed pround, which always made Mommy's and Daddy's smile. Write soon, Roman said he will to! Love you.** Always, Victoria x**

_Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan_

I have to admit, I don't like your dad, not Daddy-M, Daddy-A. Alex wormed his way into our family and then dumped us for Izzie and Alex Jr! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the layout of our emails! Plus, Roman was just a moody momma's-boy who you should've have just annoyed until he spoke to you! I'm glad that Javier was there for you though, Victoria, I'll always love you, you know that! I adore all of my siblings, obviously (you more so!) well, see you at Christmas **Sofia x**

_Roman Torres Robbins-Sloan_

Uhm, excuse me? I just read Tori's letter "moody momma's boy"? I resent that, bossy daddy's-girl! You're mean. Tori is officially my favorite sibling other than little Thatcher Sloan-Grey. Now _that _is an awesome brother!

I'm straying from the point. Let's begin:

So, when you left, Mom's took the three better Robbins-Torres siblings' to _Glee, The 31st Live Concert! _and you'll never guess who was backstage (we had passes (yes, mom's paid for it _all!))_! SELENA GOMEZ. It was like, **OMFG. **Of course, I was 15 at the time so Mom's forbid me from cussing, but still, it was the principle of the thing! She kissed me right on the cheek and I got, like, 26 things signed, even my face, the picture is below.

So, that was the highlight of my life. Did you know that the day she died she made me promise I'd do something other to be proud of other than having to be dragged away from a woman by a security guard? Did you know that I'm now writing a book? No. You didn't because YOU HATE ME. See you at Christmas, Bella! **-Ciao sorella, ti amo!- Roman**

_Javier Marco Esteban Arizona Torres-Sloan_

Have you ever noticed how long my name is, Roman? I mean, you have a double barrel name and a middle name, I have 3 middle names. I win! **LOL. **So, Sofia tells me you're writing a book? Send me some extracts, I could do with some reading material! How's Italy? Are there hot chicks? There's bound to be someone who looks a little like Selena, she is Italian, right? Anyway, find someone soon because Mom did say that I _had _to be third to get married!

Mom: Javy, honey. Since Romey and Sofia are growing no matter what, they'll have to get married first, you know, so that you don't grow up to quickly and leave me.

Seriously dude. Elena and I have been waiting for months! C'mon already! Sofia has been married for a year to Tuck! YOU NEED TO HURRY. Take less time or I will come to Italy and marry you myself. I'm not kidding. -**Javier .M.E.A. Torres-Sloan.**

_Roman Torres Robbins-Sloan_

Calm down. Tell Tori I love her and I'll see her in a month at Christmas. Love ya bro. **Roman.**

**RTRS-**RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS-****RTRS****

So, that is the conversation that my siblings and I all had a little while before Christmas 6 years ago. The layout _is _weird, right? Well, blame my big sister, Sofia Torres Sloan. Oh, and you probably recognize Victoria Robbins-Karev from somewhere, right? She's the actress, Tori Karev. I came up with Tori! She hated it until an agent thought it made her seem 'sweeter'; has he met Tori?

Anyway, if you were curious, this is who my siblings and I married (you'll recognize some of the names from my childhood)

Sofia married **Tucker Bailey Jr.** and became Sofia Bailey (Dr. Bailey). They had twins, a boy and girl (Mom got _really _emotional), they're called George and Mandy for a fallen hero that both of their parents loved and the woman responsible for the amazing Seattle Grace Free Clinic that my sister now runs with her husband.

I married a beautiful woman who (in my opinion) is prettier than Selena. Mom said that this meant it was true love. I agree! She's an aspiring singer. Ugh, I don't know what aspiring means.. she wants to be a singer, she isn't very good so she's just Tori's agent. I didn't realize who it was when I met her, but turns out **Meredith(Meri) Yang-Hunt **is indeed a Yang-Hunt baby (it's weird knowing that she's Richie's older sister). We had a son, his name is Daniel Owen Yang-Robbins.

Javier married **Elena Webber, **the young Spanish woman was adopted by Chief Webber and Adele. Javier and Elena were _middle-school _sweethearts. Now _that _is commitment! They had 5 kids, Javier Torres-Sloan Jr.(JJ) , Iphegenia(Iffy) Torres-Sloan, Richard Torres-Sloan, Webber Torres-Sloan, Mark Torres-Sloan and Elena's pregnant with a girl who their gonna call Robbin. Javier is a computer designer and Elena is a chef.

Little Victoria is currently happy with Ki Shepherd, Derek and Meredith's fourth adopted son. They aren't married yet but plan for a winter wedding.

_So, that's us. Of course there was more family and friends, but I would fill up my book telling you about them, maybe that'll be my next book... **The Seattle Grace Family by RTRS. **Yeah, I'll do that! _

_Well, I'll have to tie this up soon, my family is-_

"Roman. Stop tapping on that laptop, we have to go," Meri called from the kitchen. She carried Daniel to the car and Roman followed. They were headed to The Robbins-Torres house and had to be there in 10 minutes.

"Okay," Roman sighed. He hated today. He got into the passenger seat, allowing Meri to drive. He pulled out his laptop and finished on the 15 minute drive.

_my family is going to see my mom's. It'll be simpler to tell you from the start, my mom, Arizona, was diagnosed with cancer. Tori was only 6 at the time. Mom fought it off within a couple of years but it came back when Tori was 13. My mother died on my moms' wedding __anniversary, it was sweet. She said it was the best day she'd ever had. Victoria went into their bedroom to wake them the next morning but our mom wouldn't wake up. _

_Just 6 years later my other mom, Callie, didn't wake up one morning. My dad, Mark, found her. The only cause of death that Derek could offer was that her heart just stopped. _

_My mother literally died of a broken heart. It's bittersweet, but, at least their happy up there together, with George, Danny, Grampa, Gama, Nonna and Grampy. And maybe even Emily. _

_Well, thanks for reading **Oh Hey, It's My Life! By Roman Torres Robbins-Sloan. **hope you enjoyed it and cried at the end! If you didn't.._

_You have no heart!_

The siblings surrounded their mothers' grave. Alex and Mark stood beside them. The siblings' children stood by their sides. Everyone else waited at the cars. It was their time with them. Mark looked at Alex and signaled for them to leave. The two mens' grand children followed back to their parents, leaving just the four of them alone.

"Remember when Mom would sing to us to make us fall asleep?" Roman asked.

"And then Mommy would come and properly put us to sleep with stories about the two of them after Mom had gone to bed?" Sofia laughed. They fell asleep.

"You know, they can see us. They know everything about us still, they know our families. They're just on vacation is Cabo." Victoria smiled.

"I concur." Javier put an arm around her shoulder and touched the double grave.

"Their with our grandparents on vacation." Roman sighed.

"With Uncle George," Sofia sighed too.

"Uncle Danny," Javier put his othe arm around Sofia's shoulder.

"Emily," Victoria stuttered out, she'd started crying. Sofia started welling up, too.

"All of these lines across my face," Sofia sang.

"Tell the story of who I am," Roman joined in.

"So many stories of where I've been," Javier grinned and bopped along, forcing Victoria to do the same.

"And how I got to where I am," Victoria smiled slightly.

The siblings all broke into a huge quartet,  
>"But these stories don't mean anything<br>When you've got no one to tell them to  
>It's true, I was made for you.<p>

I climbed across the mountaintops  
>Travel across the ocean blue<br>I cross over lines and I broke all the rules  
>And baby I broke them all for you<p>

Oh because even when I was flat broke  
>You made me feel like a million bucks<br>You do, I was made for you!"

They all laughed and touched the tombstone.

_Calliope Iphegenia Torres M.D. and Arizona Robbins M.D._

_ Loving Mothers. Devoted doctors. Missed dearly._

* * *

><p><em>"Calliope, we have the best family ever," Arizona giggled as they lay in a field of endless daises. She continued to make large daisy chains. Callie smiled and kissed Arizona, she held a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a picture frame showing what her children were doing in the other.<em>

_"Yeah, except for the fact that Roman needs a haircut," Callie laughed and passed Arizona the frame._

_"I think the unruley curls look is adorable," Arizona super-magic-smiled and sat up._

_"I know, except that he is a grown man with a son, not a cute, innocent child anymore!"_

_"Oh, God, I remember, we should really knock before looking in on what their doing!"_

_"I told you he was with her in bed, you wouldn't listen!"_

_"I wanted to see our baby sleep," Arizona smiled simply and held up a short daisy chain. She grabbed her wife's wrist and tied it. _

_"Thank you," Callie smiled and kissed Arizona, "I love it here and it shouldn't be long until Victoria's wedding day when we can go see her!"_

_"Yeah, it's so funny when we do, I remember that Sofia cried, Roman screamed and hid in the bathtub and Javier smiled and waved simply."_

_"10 bucks says that Victoria will scream and go looking for Javier."_

_"I say she'll look for Sofia, because she knows that Roman would freak out that we're '_back again' _" Arizona giggled._

_"Fine!" Callie shook her wife's hand and turned to watch her parents, Arizona's parents, Daniel and George all running around and playing tag with Emily._

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's over! Did you cry, weep, scream, die, crap your pants, smile, hate it, love it? Let me know!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed Need You Now! I might even do a small one or two shot follow up on the after life, Victoria's wedding _and _the lives of the siblings!**

**Review!**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK THROUGH THIS STORY AND REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTS ! YOU MADE THIS STORY POSSIBLE! **

**OMG IT'S OVER.**

**Love Kat **


End file.
